Please, Don't Forget
by shikonstar
Summary: [Complete!]After Sakura was attacked, she forgot everything. Now, a year later and now sixteen, Syaoran must live without her. But he can't. He has waited for a year, searching for answers. Now, he has a chance for revenge. But he must protect Sakura's li
1. Forgetting

_Okay, no one told me they wanted this (yes I asked) so I'm going to add it anyways! I hope you like angsty stories! Enjoy and Review!_

**Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter One: Forgetting**

**_Prologue_**

Syaoran ran, with all his might, towards the roof, his feet pounding on the stairs as he took three at a time.  
"Sakura hold on!" He said to himself. His heart was racing, his blood pounding in his ears. Sakura was in trouble. How could he have been so stupid to let her go alone?  
The fifteen-year-old cursed. "Stupid!"  
Suddenly, there was a scream heard from above him.  
"No! Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, she and Eriol were rushing the stairs behind Syaoran. "Sakura!"  
"Come to my aid!" Syaoran shouted, tossing a talisman into the air and hitting it with his sword. "Wind!"  
A gust of wind burst from the talisman and blew open the door at the top of the stairs.  
Syaoran rushed through it, his breath had left him long ago, he was going on pure will.  
Eriol and Tomoyo joined him on the roof of the Tokyo tower, the three teenagers searching desperately for the missing Card Mistress.  
"Sakura!" Eriol shouted. "Where are you?"  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
Syaoran gasped as his eyes caught something small lying on the ground not too far away.  
He ran towards it and sunk to his knees beside her. "Sakura…oh my God Sakura!"  
She was unconscious, a trickle of blood escaping her lips and a dark bruise on her left cheek and arms. Otherwise she was okay.  
From the bruises on her arms, Syaoran could see the handprints. She'd struggled against someone.  
"Sakura wake up." Syaoran said, demanded. His chocolate gaze never left her face, pleading to see her emerald eyes just once more. "Sakura!"  
"Is she okay?" Tomoyo whispered, she and Eriol kneeling around Sakura.  
Syaoran groaned. "She's unconscious…but I don't know."  
"I can't wake her." Eriol said. He'd had his hand over her forehead, mumbling spell after spell to get her to wake. Nothing happened.  
"Sakura please…" Tomoyo whispered, gripping her friend's hand. "Wake up."  
Sakura had, only a few hours ago, sensed something wrong in downtown Tamoeda. She was with Syaoran at the time, helping him with a homework assignment, when she'd felt it. She tried to get Syaoran to come with her, but he said it was nothing for he couldn't sense the dark aura that she could.  
He'd let her go, angry at her for leaving him in such a rush.  
Then Tomoyo had called, saying that Sakura had called her in a panic.  
Then they'd set off to find the Card Mistress, not even bothering to get her guardians, Kero and Yue.  
So there they were, on top of theTokyo tower, a cold wind rushing over them, trying to wake the auburn-haired girl.  
"Sakura wake up!" Syaoran breathed.  
Tomoyo had let go of Sakura's hand and was now crying into Eriol's shoulder, Clow Reed's reincarnation's arms wrapped around her comfortingly.  
"Why won't she wake up?" Tomoyo cried. "Who did this to her?"  
"I don't…know." Syaoran said softly. "If only I'd gone with her."  
"Don't say that Syaoran." Eriol said sternly. "It isn't your fault."  
"But still I-" Syaoran said. He cut himself off when Sakura groaned.  
"Sakura!" Eriol gasped. "Are you okay?" The girl's eyes fluttered open, brilliant green staring up at the three.  
"W-What happened? Tomoyo? Who…who are these p-people?"  
Syaoran's heart sank. "Sakura, it's me, Syaoran. Don't you remember?"  
She sat up, wincing at the slight pain. "Who? I don't…I don't know you."

**_One Year Later…_**

Syaoran frowned, standing straight from his crouching position in the garden.  
It was five a.m. his usual training time.  
But he couldn't train, not today, not that morning.  
"One year." He whispered, running a shaking had through his unruly chocolate hair.  
It had been one year, one long horrible year, since the accident.  
Sakura had forgotten everything. Everything about being a Cardcaptor. Everything about the Clow Cards. Everything about her magical powers and guardians. Everything about her adventures.  
Everything…about him.  
After Sakura had finally calmed down on the roof that night, Eriol had forced Syaoran to leave. Sakura had to have some time with Tomoyo.  
But that didn't help.  
The next day, when Syaoran had gone to see and talk to Tomoyo, she'd told Syaoran that the girl, the girl he was madly in love with, didn't remember a thing.

**_Flashback_**  
"She…Sakura doesn't remember, Syaoran." Tomoyo said softly, her gray eyes settled on her feet. The two were sitting on the steps of her mansion, the morning sun beating coolly down on them. "I tried to tell her, I really did. But she didn't remember. Syaoran…the only thing she remember is…before the Clow Cards were unleashed. That's when her memory cuts off. It's like someone had hit erase or something."  
"But who?" Syaoran asked, his almond eyes angry, his fights clenched tightly together, shaking. "Who would want to do that to her?"  
"I don't…know." Tomoyo said, her voice barely a whisper. Tears streaked down the girl's cheeks.  
Syaoran didn't comfort her.  
What would he do without Sakura? She'd changed him from a cold, distant boy to someone with actual feelings and emotions.  
But now she was gone…she didn't even remember him.  
"I'll find out who." Syaoran said bitterly. "And I'll kill them."  
**_End Flashback_**

"I will, for you, Sakura." Syaoran sighed, sliding open the door to his home and stepping inside.  
The smell of breakfast greeted the boy as he neared the kitchen. Meilin was up early today.  
He stepped into the kitchen, and there she was, busily cooking up a breakfast for him and her.  
"Morning Meilin." Syaoran smiled, walking up behind his cousin. "What are you making?"  
"Nothing much, just some eggs." Meilin sighed, showing him a pan of scorched food. "It's not working out well."  
Syaoran looked, disgusted, at the food. "Oh…well that's nice of you Meilin." He was so not in the mood for another of Meilin's attempted meals.  
"Well I'm going to go now." Syaoran said.  
"To school?"  
"Uh yeah." _School…_  
"But it's so early." Meilin frowned. "Wait…Syaoran, no. You are not going to see her!"  
"Sakura's still asleep by now." Syaoran shrugged. "I'll just check up on her."  
Meilin rolled her eyes. Normally she'd be jealous, but even the cold-hearted Meilin Rae had to admit she missed having the lovable Sakura around. "Fine. But if Touya catches you, don't come running to me."  
Syaoran smirked, grabbing an apple from the table and rushing from the room.

Syaoran had been going to see Sakura almost every morning since the accident. She was always asleep until the last moment, so he wouldn't get caught by her.  
But Touya? That was another story.  
After Sakura's memory had been wiped, Touya had gotten even more protective of his little sister. Even though Touya was in college now, he still lived at home; just to watch over Sakura.  
Syaoran swears that Touya slept with one eyes open or something, since he'd caught the Li boy sneaking around a few times.  
Syaoran sighed as the cool morning air hit him as he walked along the streets of Tamoeda. Now that he was in high school, and the times had changed since Touya was in school, he no longer had to wear a uniform.  
So today Syaoran had chosen to wear a black t-shirt that cut off a bit around the shoulders, exposing his nicely cut arms. He wore baggy light blue jeans that fit his form well.  
Around his neck, as always, Syaoran wore his sword pendant.  
Be touched his fingers to the pendant and whispered a few words under his breath. Instantly a bright glow encircled his pendant, when it had finally disappeared there was a long, sharp sword in his hands.  
Swishing it around elegantly, Syaoran smiled. He had been training, hard, since the accident. Not a day went by that he didn't train to improve his powers.  
Now, instead of just being very skilled in fighting, moving around very quickly, etc. Syaoran could also, when concentrated, hover off the ground for a few minuets. And his wind and fire attacks were much stronger than before.  
He walked along the side of the Kinomoto household. Sakura's father's car wasn't in the driveway; a good sign.  
But Touya's car was.  
A bad sign.  
"I'll make it quick." Syaoran sighed, slipping along the shadows, moving underneath Sakura's bedroom window.  
Another reason Syaoran stopped by Sakura's house every morning, other than his love for her still burning inside him, he wanted to make sure she was safe.  
What if the person, or thing, that hurt her came back to finish her off?  
If only we knew who did this to her… Closing his eyes, Syaoran pressed his palms together, seemingly in prayer, and concentrated.  
His feet slipped off the ground and he hovered up until he was in front of Sakura's window.  
She was peacefully asleep in her bed, her shoulder-length auburn hair floated around her like a cloud.  
Syaoran smiled. She was so beautiful. Her face curved into cute features, her hair framing it perfectly. Her eyes were the deepest green Syaoran had ever seen, and he often found himself falling into them. Her lips were, Syaoran knew from experience, soft and warm. Just as loving as she was.  
He sometimes wondered if she remembered, even a tiny bit, what it was like to kiss him.  
Syaoran's watch beeped, bringing his out of his deep concentration.  
With a startled cry, Syaoran fell from the air and landed, hard, on the ground.  
"Ow…" He groaned, lying on his back in the bush below Sakura's window. "Not…smooth Syaoran. Not smooth." He smirked to himself and got up from the bush, rubbing the pieces of dirt and leaves off him.  
There must be no evidence that he was there.  
Taking one last look at Sakura's window, Syaoran turned and walked down the driveway, his hands shoved into his pockets.  
"Please…don't forget." He whispered over his shoulder.

Okay! I hope you liked it! I think it's a little angsty, don't you? Oh well, I like angsty. Review!


	2. Dreaming

Reviewers  
**Dbzgtfan2004: **Hey thanks! I hope it's a cute story...lol  
**MagicalKagome: **Wow. You reveiw, like, all my stories. Seriously! YOU ROCK! Yah...thanks sooo much for all your reviews!

**Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Two: Dreaming**

**_Dream_**  
Sakura stared blankly at the little stuffed animal in front of her. His face was deathly serious.  
"Me?" The ten-year-old squeaked. "I'm the…what?"  
"Chosen one." The animal, his name was Keroberos, said stiffly. "I don't like it any more than you. But you released the cards, so it's your responsibility to get them all back."  
"All…of them?" Sakura groaned. "But Kero! That's so unfair!"  
"I know it's unfair, but it's your fault." Kero growled. "And the name's Keroberos, guardian beast of the Clow Cards." "Some guardian beast." Sakura mumbled under her breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing! Go on, go on!" Sakura grinned.  
Kero glared at her, his tiny arms folded across his chest.  
Suddenly Sakura wasn't in her room anymore. She was in darkness, pure darkness.  
The only light that was around her was a yellow glowing symbol at her feet.  
"W-Where am I?" She gasped.  
"Shush." Kero snapped. He was hovering in front of her, his little white wings keeping him in the air. "Now, you have to capture the Clow Cards…and since you are the chosen one…you need the staff."  
"O-kay…" Sakura mumbled.  
Kero ignored her and held out his little paw. In front of him appeared a small key with the head of a bird.  
It was really rather fascinating.  
"Key to the seal, you have chosen this girl Sakura to carry out the sacred promise. I command you to empower her with the language of the staff!" Kero said, almost as if to the key. "Release the power!"  
Sakura gasped as the key began to spin in front of her.  
"Say the words that are in your heart." Kero said.  
"I-I can't!" Sakura stammered, frightened.  
What was happening?  
"Say them!" Kero shouted.  
Taking a breath, Sakura closed her eyes.  
_In my heart…_  
"O Key of Clow," She chanted, the words pouring from her lips as if she'd known them her whole life. "Power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!"  
**_End Dream_**

Sakura sat up with a sharp gasp, her forehead covered in cold sweat.  
She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. "Not again…"  
"Sakura you up?" A voice, Touya, said from outside her bedroom door.  
The sixteen-year-old sighed. "Yeah, I'm awake!"  
"Well hurry up squirt!" Touya said. "We leave in twenty."  
Sakura gasped and hopped out of bed, dashing out of her bedroom, past Touya, and into the bathroom and into the shower.  
She appear minuets later, all clean and smiling. Quickly she tossed a few clothes onto her bed. Then stood over them to decide.  
She could either wear dark blue jeans and a white sip-up t-shirt or a white pleated skirt and a light pink zip-up hoodie.  
Sakura chose the white pleated skirt and the light pink hoodie. She slipped them on.  
Then, she blow-dried her hair, letting it fall into nice light waves, and applied some mascara and lip-gloss.  
"Come on Sakura!" Touya shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Or you are so walking!"  
"Yeah, yeah hold on!" Sakura shouted back, snatching her purse from the side of her bed and scooping her binder into her hands.  
Sakura was about to walk out of her bedroom when she remembered something; she wasn't wearing her necklace.  
"Damn." She sighed, rushing back to her dresser and plucking it off the top, quickly hooking it around her neck.  
Sakura never, almost, was without her necklace. It was a simple gold chain with a key pendant on it. But the key was what really made it special. It was pink with a little gold star on the top of it.  
Sakura had no idea where she got it, but she loved it and hated to be without it.  
She smiled, stratified, at what she saw in the mirror, and rushed out of the room and hopping down the steps.  
"Finally!" Touya groaned as Sakura slipped past him and out the door without a word. "Good morning to you too squirt." Sakura got in his car, a black Toyota, and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't, call me squirt."  
"Okay then, Saku." Touya smirked.  
Sakura shot him a glare of pure acid. "I think not."  
"How about cherry blossom?"  
Sakura elbowed him, hard, in the side.  
"Fine! Fine!" Touya laughed, turning the key and starting the car. "I'll lay off."  
Sakura turned, victorious, and looked out the window as her brother pulled out of the driveway.  
She hated it when people called her "Cherry Blossom". Sure, that's what he name meant…but for some reason, she felt as if no one had the right to call her that.  
Well, once person could. But she didn't know who. Not yet, anyway.  
Somehow, it felt as if she knew who that person was, though, just like she knew the meanings of her many dreams, but she just couldn't think of it. As if the closer she got to the answer, the further away it pulled.  
The girl frowned. She'd been having those…dreams, for a year now. But they didn't seem, at all, like dreams.  
They seemed more like…memories.  
_Impossible_. Sakura thought to herself. _There's no way that my dreams can be my memories. It's just not…possible_.  
Her dreams all consisted of, basically, the same things; her, as a young girl of only ten or eleven, running around Tamoeda in the middle of the night in these outrageous costumes, a pink staff in her hands with a bird's head on it. Sometimes a star, just like her necklace.  
The dreams also consisted of a boy. A chocolate-haired boy. Very handsome with cold almond eyes. He was always dressed in a green outfit, like some ancient Chinese fighting child or something.  
There were also beasts, like a lion and an angel, in her dreams. Also, the little stuffed animal from her dream that morning. He seemed to always be around somewhere.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Touya asked.  
Sakura turned to look at her brother, his eyes were clouded with worry. "What do you mean?"  
Why was Touya always so…worried, about her?  
Touya shrugged as they pulled up to the high school. "Nothing. You just looked so lost in thought."  
"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura smiled. "Just a weird dream, that's all. Thanks for the ride, see you at dinner."  
"Sure." Touya said as Sakura got out of the car and stepped onto the school property. "Sure…"  
Sakura sighed, glad to be out of the car. For a year now Touya had been extra protective of her, always wanting to know where she was and with who. What she would be doing that day. Why she was staring into space for so long…  
The auburn-haired girl sighed, turning into the school and walking towards her locker.  
Though her dreams were almost always on her mind, she could never get that boy out of her thoughts. Ever.  
He looked so…familiar to her. But who was he?  
Tomoyo walked up at Sakura as she spun the combo to her lock. "Morning Sakura!"  
Sakura smiled. "Morning Tomoyo. You're here early."  
Tomoyo sighed and nodded. "I had to meet with a friend, so I decided to come a little earlier. You're here earlier today, too."  
Sakura rolled her eyed. "Yeah, yeah I know."  
Tomoyo loved to tease Sakura about her sleeping in skills.  
Sakura knew, however, who Tomoyo had been there to meet. That boy, from England, Eriol Hirazagwa. He was a nice enough boy, for a sixteen-year-old, but he seemed kind of…different to Sakura. Somehow.  
Eriol had shaggy blue hair and brilliant blue eyes hidden behind thin silver glasses. He was smart, and seemed to know everything about the spirit world and anything to do with magic.  
It's not that Eriol wasn't good enough for Tomoyo, who was, in Sakura's opinion, one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Tomoyo had long silvery black hair that fell to her waist in slight curls, her gray eyes gave her a sad, mysterious look. Tomoyo was charming and always nice to everyone.  
But…Sakura didn't know Eriol all that well, and she was a little protective of her friends. Especially of Tomoyo, who was more like a sister to Sakura than anything.  
"Want to come over to my house tonight?" Tomoyo asked. "Me and Meilin are having a sleepover, you can join us if you want."  
Sakura smiled. She hadn't been to a sleepover in a long time. "Sure, that sounds fun."  
Even though Meilin was coming.  
It's not that Sakura didn't like Meilin, it's just that Meilin didn't seem to like her all too much.  
Meilin Rae was this Chinese girl who had supposedly moved to Tamoeda when she and her cousin, Syaoran Li, were ten. But Sakura couldn't remember.  
Meilin had long raven hair that fell past her shoulders, but she tied it up in two buns on her head, letting a little bit of it falling down. A little childish, but still cute. Meilin had, though, the most amazing ruby eyes Sakura had ever seen. She didn't know anyone with ruby eyes, other than Meilin.  
And as for Meilin's cousin, Syaoran? You could barely tell they were cousins at all.  
Syaoran was, as far as Sakura could tell, the hottest boy in the school. His shaggy/messy chocolate hair gave him the sexy rock star type look, and his deep almond eyes made him all the more adorable. Not to mention his arms and legs, which were very nicely cut, obviously from training. He also had a nice chest, his abs were rock hard. Sakura had seem them, once, when he'd taken off his shirt in gym to play "skins vs. shirts" basketball.  
It was exciting.  
But Sakura didn't have a chance with him, she knew, because every girl in the school was in love with him, other than Tomoyo and Meilin.  
Though, sometimes Sakura caught Meilin staring at her cousin a little more lovingly than a family should.  
Tomoyo had told Sakura time and time again that she could get Syaoran if she only wanted to, that she was gorgeous and should give him a try.  
But Sakura wasn't sure. What could Syaoran Li possibly like about her? After all, Sakura was just a regular teenager girl. Nothing special, just…normal.

Yeah Sakura…far from normal there girl.  
Hope you liked it!  
Review!


	3. Hanging Out

Reviewers  
**MagicalKagome:** I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for the review!

**Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Three: Hanging Out**

"What are we doing today Li?" Eriol asked Syaoran, who was leaning against the stone wall, hid eyes shadowed by his unruly hair.  
"I don't know." Syaoran grunted.  
"Great answer." Eriol rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his lunch.  
Classes had, for Syaoran, been rather boring. Again. His first period consisted of Math, second was Science and third was Phys Ed.  
Only Phys Ed Syaoran had with Sakura, and she was with the girl's group, since gym wasn't coed. So he hadn't had a chance to "bump" into her.  
Sure, Syaoran hung out with Sakura sometimes. But because she didn't remember him, she didn't just "talk" to him when no one was around like they used to. She only spoke to him when either Meilin or Tomoyo was around.  
"So any more news on Sakura?" Syaoran asked, trying to start up a conversation.  
"No." Eriol sighed. "I've looked everywhere for information! But we don't even know what happened, or who did it to her. I mean…if we knew who, or what, then we may be able to get somewhere."  
Eriol had, when Sakura had woken up without memory, tried to use another spell to break the other. But it hadn't worked. Eriol had actually gotten hurt, not badly bit still hurt, from the other spell. Whoever put the spell on Sakura really didn't want it taken off.  
"Like I said before," Eriol continued. "I think that only Sakura can break the spell. I mean, I can't get near it with my magic, but maybe Sakura, since it's inside her, can fight it somehow."  
"But she doesn't even know she has powers." Syaoran groaned, tossing his coffee cup into the trash and shoving his hands into his pockets. "This is useless Eriol. I can't live without her, without her knowing who I am!"  
"Then try to get her to know you now." Eriol said. "Just be yourself and when she does remember, she'll know that you stayed with her."  
Syaoran nodded. Great, now Eriol was giving him love advice.  
"Hey guys!" Tomoyo smiled, walking up to the group with Meilin. "What's with the long face Syaoran?"  
"Sakura." Eriol said before Syaoran could get a word in.  
"Oh," Tomoyo said, the smile leaving her lips. She turned to look over at her friend, who was scrambling to finish some of her unfinished homework over by the fountain. "Yeah, I guess I should have figured that. Anything new on it Eriol?"  
Eriol shook his head. "Like I just told Syaoran and what I told you this morning. I think she has to do it herself."  
"If only we could help." Meilin sighed, leaning against the wall beside Syaoran.  
A group of girls walked by, looked at Eriol and Syaoran, giggled, and walked away.  
Syaoran rolled his eyes as the girls walked away. "I'm going to put your plan into action there Eriol."  
"What plan?"  
"To be myself." Syaoran smiled, leaving the wall.  
"Wait!" Meilin called after him as he began striding across the courtyard. "Where are you going?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Tomoyo asked, nodding in the direction Syaoran was going.  
Towards Sakura.  
Syaoran stepped beside Sakura, looking over her shoulder at her homework. She was sitting in the grass beside the fountain, her back resting against the stone.  
"Whatcha doing?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to him, a smile creeping across her pretty face. "Oh. H-Hello Syaoran." Syaoran smiled back. "May I sit down?"  
Sakura shrugged and patted the spot on the grass beside her. "Go ahead."  
Syaoran sat beside her. "What are you working on?"  
"History." Sakura sighed, tilting her book so Syaoran could see. "The history of China. Hey…you would know about this…want to give me a little help?"  
Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Sure."  
So he helped her.  
She had to do a whole essay on a country of her choice other than Japan. Sakura had chosen China.  
"I don't know why." She said. "But I want to go there one day, to Hong Kong, I think. I know it sounds silly, since you've been there and everything…"  
"It's not silly." Syaoran smirked, grabbing her book from her and jotting down a few notes and a few translations into Chinese. "I think that's an awesome idea."  
"Really?"  
Syaoran nodded. "Sure. Hong Kong is really nice, especially in the summer. But we don't have the cherry blossoms there like you do here." He smiled at her. "They're beautiful."  
Sakura nodded, gazing up at a large tree a few feet from them, covered in cherry blossoms. "Yeah, I love those trees. They were my mother's favorite."  
_I wasn't talking about the trees_. Syaoran though smugly to himself.  
They sat there for a while in silence.  
"Well, I'd better go." Sakura said suddenly, causing Syaoran to jump a bit.  
Syaoran wanted to say no, to make her stay. To tell her home much he loved her and wanted her to stay by his side forever. To tell her about everything about her past, her past with the Clow Cards, the Star Cards…with him.  
But instead he simply smiled and nodded. "Okay, see you around then."  
Sakura nodded, but before she could walk away, a bunch of papers fell out of her binder, spilling out onto the grass.  
Sakura groaned in frustration and dropped back to her knees, quickly snatching up the papers.  
Syaoran got to his knees, too, and helped her. Picking up paper after paper.  
Until he realized what was on them.  
Pictures. Small, and yet very well drawn, sketches. On one of the pages was a small stuffed bear-like thing with white wings and a cute little smile. Behind him, in the background, was a lion with wings.  
Another drawing had a book on in, a very familiar book.  
The book of Clow.  
Syaoran's eyes fell on the last picture that he picked up. It was him. As a little boy, an angry looking Syaoran was standing in his green outfit, staring at something.  
"Theses are…amazing." Syaoran said, barely able to choke out the words. _Did she…remember?_ "Where are they from?" "Oh, those?" Sakura gasped, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Dreams. I've been having these dreams lately and I figured I may as well draw some of the things from it."  
"They're amazing, good detail." Syaoran said, gently slipping the picture of Kero in his back pocket before Sakura could see.  
"Thanks." Sakura smiled, taking the pile of papers from Syaoran and stuffing them in her binder. "Well, thanks. I'd better be going now."  
Just as she grabbed the pictures, their hands brushed. A jolt went through Syaoran as their skin contacted, and Sakura's eyes widened.  
"Oh my God." She breathed.  
"S-Sorry." Syaoran said, snatching his hand back.  
Sakura just smiled.  
Without another word, she got up and walked quickly away.  
Joy rose in Syaoran as he got quickly to his feet and sprinted over to Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin, who were still talking by the wall.  
"She remembers…in her…dreams." Syaoran gasped, breathing hard as he got to the group.  
"Wait, what?" Tomoyo asked, confused.  
"Sakura." Syaoran sighed. "She remembers…in her dreams." He took the paper from his pocket. "Look."  
Eriol gasped and snatched the paper from Syaoran. "It's…Kero.  
Syaoran nodded. "It is. She remembers, in her dreams. She told me her drawings were from her dreams." _Maybe there's hope._ Syaoran thought happily.  
"What other drawings did she have?" Eriol asked, looking back at the sketch of Keroberos.  
"Of Kero, that one, the book of Clow and of…me."  
"You?" Meilin asked, amazed.  
Syaoran nodded. "And there were others, but I didn't get a chance to see them."  
"This is good." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo was bouncing around, a grin lighting up her face.  
"This isn't just good, it's great! We can get our old Sakura back!"  
"But…how? She only remembers in her dreams." Meilin said softly.  
Eriol grinned. "We'll figure out a way."

Sakura leaned against the cold wall, closing her eyes.  
What…was that? She thought.  
When she'd touched Syaoran, only for that spilt second, something had run through her mind, a picture.  
It was of a man, but he looked more like an angel. He had long silver hair tied back in a loose pony tail. His eyes were icy blue. He'd appeared behind the boy on green. The boy looked shocked as the man appeared in front of him.  
The vision ended with the sound of the boy's scream.  
Sakura shook her head and rested the palm of her hand on her forehead. "That's impossible. Angels don't attack humans…angels…don't even exist."  
The boy, it was the same boy from her dreams. He was on the roof of a building…a familiar building. He had had a sword in his hands, almost as if he were ready to fight. Also, he had in his hand a card. Almost like…a tarot card.  
"Hey Sakura." A voice said, breaking Sakura's thoughts into a million pieces.  
Sakura jumped. "Oh. Hi Atashi."  
Atashi was new to her school. He'd shown up a year ago exactly. Well…he may have been there before, but Sakura couldn't remember.  
Atashi had silver, kind of with a purple tint, hair that fell past his ears. Pinpoint straight. He had icy blue eyes that reminded Sakura of the moon.  
He was handsome, she had to admit.  
But was, also, a senior, where as Sakura was only a sophomore.  
"What are you doing here, all alone?" Atashi asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall on one shoulder, a lazy smirk creeping across his face.  
Sakura wasn't fooled by his cool attitude, Atashi had a reputation, and it wasn't a good one. His boyish good looks and charming attitude got him whatever he wanted, most of the time. The only thing that he couldn't have, and he knew it, was Sakura.  
Sakura didn't know why, but she didn't feel like she could go out with anyone. She felt as if she had already belonged to someone, once.  
She hadn't been out on a date…ever. From what she could remember.  
Sakura shrugged. "I just wanted to…be alone."  
Atashi sighed and casually draped his arm around her shoulders. "Saku, Saku, Saku. You know, we could get out of here if you want."  
Sakura ducked under his grasp. "Uh no, thanks. I really have to be going."  
She didn't know why, but Sakura felt totally unsafe around Atashi. It's almost like the energy in the air flowed differently around him. He seemed, sometimes if she saw him out of the corner of her eye, as if to have a dark aura around him.  
But whenever she turned fully to him, the dark aura was gone, replaced by the normal Atashi.  
"Okay then," Atashi shrugged, following at Sakura's heels as she turned and walked away. "But we should do something this weekend. How about Saturday after school?"  
"Uh…no thanks." Sakura sighed. "I'm going to Tomoyo's."  
"Really?" Sakura nodded. _At least I will be once I tell her my situation._  
Atashi sighed. "Alright then. Maybe some other time."  
"Yeah." Sakura said, though she hoped that he would, one day, just disappear.  
Sakura stepped out into the sunlight, searching for Tomoyo. She had to be saved from this psycho.  
She spotted Tomoyo and Meilin standing by the school wall next to Eriol and…Syaoran.  
_Hmm…go hang out with Syaoran, who, if I touch I get creepy flashes. Or stay here with Atashi, who is just creepy all together?_  
Sakura turned and smiled at Atashi. "Well there's Tomoyo, I'd better go. See ya!"  
With that said, Sakura rushed over to the group, leaving Atashi to stare after her.

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review!


	4. Watching Videos

Reviewers  
**Sabishiikage:** Thanks!  
**MagicalKagome:** Thanks so much! And yes, Canada does rock! Most of the time...lol. for a Canadian born chick, I sure hate the snow. lol. Where are you from?

**Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Four: Watching Videos**

"So what first?" Meilin asked, two tapes in her hand. She was in her pajamas, black pants and a red tank-top.  
Sakura sighed. "Um…how about _Blade Trinity_?"  
"A vampire show?" Tomoyo shivered. She was wearing a light blue frilly dress thing for pajamas.  
Sakura couldn't understand why, but she hated to sleep in silk. Sakura however, wore a white tank-top and pink boxers for pajamas.  
"I vote _Blade Trinity_ too." Meilin grinned. "Lots of kick ass fighting there!"  
"And Hannibal King is hot." Sakura giggled, hugging her pillow to her chest. She had agreed to stay the night with Tomoyo and Meilin at Tomoyo's house. Meilin had brought two videos to watch; _Blade Trinity_ and _The Exorcist_.  
Sakura did _not_ want to watch the second movie.  
"Okay." Meilin said. "Tomoyo looses. Blade it is!"  
She walked over to the TV and popped in the tape.  
Sakura checked her watch, almost midnight.  
"I'm cold." Sakura said, hugging her shoulders. "Tomoyo, I'm going to grab a blanket from you closet okay?"  
Tomoyo nodded and waved her hand dismissively. She was way too caught up in how Blade was killing all the vampires.  
Sakura sighed and got off the floor, stepping past the TV and over to the closet.  
Tomoyo's mother owned a huge store chain thing and for that her family was insanely rich. It amazed Sakura when she walked around the mansion, poking around in all the many rooms.  
Tomoyo's closet was in the back corner of her very large room. Sakura slid it open, searching through the shelves and racks of clothes.  
"There." She smiled, tugging on the thick purple blanket.  
As she pulled it from the shelf, a box fell from underneath the blanket, falling to the ground, it's contents spilling onto the hardwood floor.  
Sakura looked up at Meilin and Tomoyo, they hadn't noticed, they were too enthralled in how hot Hannibal King was.  
Shrugging, Sakura picked up the box and started to pack the fallen things into it.  
Tapes. Everything in the box was video tapes.  
"Hmm…" Sakura said to herself, reading the labels. "First capture…Scavenger hunt…Sleeping Beauty, Syaoran and Sakura." Sakura gasped. "S-Syaoran and…me?"  
Why couldn't she remember that?  
There were dates on the tapes. "I was only ten."  
Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to remember the play. Anything at all that she could remember.  
But she couldn't.  
The earliest thing Sakura could remember was her walking into her dad's library, and then…nothing.  
It just cut off, as if someone had erased her memory, and then started back again that night when Sakura was on the roof of the Tokyo tower. She hadn't known Eriol and Syaoran then, but they were there.  
"Um…I'm going to the washroom." Sakura said, hiding the tape of the play behind her back. "Do you mind?"  
"Go ahead." Meilin said.  
Sakura quickly slipped from the room, closing the door behind her.  
Once safely in the hallway, Sakura rushed down it towards the living room. She'd watch the tape, Tomoyo's mother wasn't at home so Sakura could just watch the tape, get some answers, and go back upstairs.  
The tape couldn't be that long, could it?  
Sakura popped the tape into the TV and sat back as she pressed play.  
"Hey Tomoyo!" A high, squeaky voice said happily. "The play's starting!"  
"Shh Kero!" Tomoyo giggled. "Just watch." She turned on the microphone. "Once upon a time…"  
The play went on and on about the story of sleeping beauty, until finally Sakura showed up on stage.  
"Ah, it's the beautiful princess!" Sakura said, her voice lowered to sound like a boy. She was the prince. "I must kiss her and wake her from the spell."  
As Sakura leaned forward to kiss the very redprincess, Syaoran, the lights suddenly went out and the tape went black.  
"W-What's happening?" Tomoyo's voice was heard. "Kero?"  
"Sakura! It's a Clow Card!" Kero shouted.  
Tomoyo screamed and the tape was silent.  
Suddenly all the lights went on again.  
"Whoa." Tomoyo's voice came back on. On the screen it showed Sakura and Syaoran both standing on the bed. Sakura was jumping up and down shouting. "I did it! I got it!"  
"She did it!" Tomoyo's voice said happily. "Go Sakura! I can't believe I missed another capture!"  
Sakura turned off the tape then and popped it out of the machine.  
"Oh…my God." Sakura breathed, staring down at the tape in her hands.  
_What had that been all about?  
_Kero? Clow Card? What were those things?  
Tears sprung into Sakura's eyes as she dashed down the hallway back to Tomoyo's room.  
When she walked in, she found that the movie was almost over, but Tomoyo and Meilin had fallen asleep.  
Sakura sighed and walked over to the closet, shoving the tape back in the box along with the blanket.  
"There's more than one tape." Sakura whispered to herself, running her hands along the many tapes, there had to be at least fifty, less. She turned to look at Meilin and Tomoyo to make sure they were still asleep.  
"I'm sure Tomoyo wouldn't mind…" Sakura said. "She always shows me everything she tapes."  
_Why has she never shown me these?_  
Sakura pulled the box out of the closet and hugged it against her chest as she slipped, yet again, into the hallway.  
"O-kay." She sighed, sitting down in front of the TV again. She ran her fingers along the tapes. "Earth Card." She shrugged and set the tape in the machine.  
Sakura watched, wide-eyed, as the pictures flashed before her on the screen.  
She watched the movies all night, not one movie was left un-watched. She saw things she never thought were possible. Magic, talking animals, etc. It was amazing.  
"This was…what I did?" She whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
_Why can't I remember?_

Tomoyo woke early the next morning, startled to see that Sakura wasn't there.  
"S-Sakura?" She said sleepily, sitting up from her bed.  
"What's wrong…Tomoyo?" Meilin asked with a yawn.  
"It's Sakura." Tomoyo said, getting to her feet. "She's not in here."  
Meilin gasped and crawled out of her sleeping bag. "Where could she be?"  
"I don't know…" Tomoyo said, her and Meilin rushing from the room.  
They searched through every room, growing more and more frantic every moment.  
"Tomoyo I found her!" Meilin voice shouted through the hallway.  
Tomoyo sighed and rushed to where Meilin was, finally finding her in the second living room.  
Sakura was lying, fast asleep, on the floor in front of the TV, video tapes strewn across the floor around her.  
"Why is she down here?" Meilin asked, kneeling beside Sakura, resting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
"Oh my God!" Tomoyo gasped, looking at the tapes. "She found the tapes…the ones from all her captures."  
"But isn't that good?" Meilin asked. "She could remember better that way."  
Tomoyo frowned but still looked worried. "I don't…know."  
Sakura stirred then, her eyes fluttering open. "Hmm? W-What's wrong you guys?"  
Tomoyo smiled down at Sakura. "You watched the tapes?"  
Sakura sat up, looking confused. "Tapes? What tapes?"  
"Oh my God." Meilin gasped. "She's forgotten…already?"  
"Call Syaoran." Tomoyo said under her breath. "He has to know." She sounded, if anything, angry. "This has gone way too far. She saw the tapes and she still doesn't remember. Something has to be done."  
Meilin nodded and got up, rushing from the room.  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked. "What tapes?"

Wow…whoever did this to her is sooo dead! Review!


	5. Suspicions

**Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Five: Suspicions**

Syaoran sat on the bleachers with the rest of the guys of his Phys Ed class, waiting for the grade twelve guys to get off the court so they could play some basketball.  
"God," Zachary groaned. "They take so freaking long! Guys! Your gym time is up! Get off the court!"  
Syaoran smirked and leaned back, resting his arms lazily on the bleachers. "Chill out Zachary, they still have five minuets left." "Yeah," Eriol smirked. "And while we're waiting…" He nodded in the direction of the girls' class. They were already out on the asphalt, doing some gymnastics in the gymnastics area.  
"I guess waiting wont be too bad." Zachary grinned. "I love gymnastics."  
Syaoran shook his head sadly, Zachary was so easily amused.  
But then his eyes caught something…  
_I guess I'm easily amused too_. He thought smugly to himself.  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin had just walked onto the asphalt, chatting away about who knows what.  
"Hey look," A boy, Hito, said a smile playing across his mousy little face. "Sakura."  
Eriol grinned at Syaoran, who had turned and glared at Hito.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran snapped.  
"Hey," Hito said, rather bravely. Hito wasn't the greatest looking guy in all the school, not to mention not the most popular. It was a stretch for him to stand up to Syaoran like this. "Sakura's not dating anyone, she's free rang. Besides, I'm just looking."  
Syaoran wanted to rip the little mouse's eyes out! How dare he look at Sakura!  
Syaoran turned angrily around, his arms folded stubbornly across his chest.  
He shouldn't have anything to worry about anyway, Sakura would never go for a guy like Hito.  
"Um…Syaoran, look at this." Eriol said, nudging Syaoran in the ribs.  
"Ow!" Syaoran hissed. "What?"  
Eriol nodded over to the girls.  
Syaoran looked. His jaw dropped.  
There was Sakura, standing and talking to…a senior.  
"She's talking to a senior!" Syaoran gasped.  
"That's not just any senior." Zachary said. "That's Atashi Kanji. The biggest playboy in the entire school."  
Syaoran glared, deeply, at Atashi. "Never heard of him."  
"Surprising, since he's been out with almost every girl in the school at least once."  
"He's never been out with Meilin or Sakura." Syaoran pointed out.  
"Or Tomoyo." Eriol said, rather defensively.  
Zachary shrugged. "He's still got time. Right now he's interested in Sakura. Actually…he just showed up a year ago, he's had eyes for her ever since."  
Eriol shot Syaoran a glance. "A year ago?"  
Syaoran's fists clenched together. "Maybe…" _He could be the one who put the spell on Sakura._  
"Syaoran," Eriol hissed to the boy under his breath. "If you look at Atashi, really, look at him, his aura is…dark. I can tell because I can see everyone's aura…but I've never noticed how dark his is until now."  
The seniors had finally left the court, so Syaoran and his class filed onto it, but Syaoran's eyes never left Atashi and Sakura.  
Sakura wasn't smiling, she actually looked worried to be standing there with Atashi. When he ran his hand down her arm, she winced slightly.  
Syaoran wanted to rip his hand off.  
"I'm going to fucking kill him if he touched her again." Syaoran snarled.  
Eriol grabbed Syaoran's arm, holding him back. "Don't Syaoran. Sakura would think it rather odd if a guy she barely knows came and punched out the guy she was talking too."  
"But she knows me! Deep down she does! And…I love her. Look at the way he's looking at her! I can't just leave him alone with her!" With that said Syaoran pulled out of Eriol's grasp and stomped over to the two teenagers.  
"Well…Atashi I really can't." Sakura said just as Syaoran walked up.  
"Hey Sakura." Syaoran said cheerfully, as cheerful as he could muster with possible competition so close. "What's up?" Sakura smiled at Syaoran. Was that a grateful smile? "Oh hey Syaoran. Uh, this is Atashi."  
Atashi turned to Syaoran, a wicked smirk crossing his lips. "I've heard about you before, your that Chinese kid, Syaoran Li, right?"  
Syaoran couldn't help it, he glared at Atashi. "Yeah, that's me."  
Atashi nodded. "Nice to meet you." Then he turned back to Sakura, just as if Syaoran hadn't been there at all. "So Sakura, you have to reconsider, it's going to be a blast. Moro always throws the best parties."  
Sakura looked nervous, her eyes flashing back to Syaoran and then back to Atashi. "I really can't."  
"Awe come on Saku." Atashi said, running his hand down her arm again. "It'll be fun, I want you to come."  
_Yeah, just so you can suck face with her._ Syaoran thought acidly.  
Sakura, once again, flinched at his touch. "I really can't Atashi, sorry."  
"Why not?"  
"B-Because." Sakura said shortly, really looking nervous now. Her emerald gaze caught Syaoran's. She looked desperate for help.  
"We have a date." Syaoran said quickly.  
Sakura looked about as shocked as Syaoran felt.  
"You what?" Atashi said, turning his full attention back to Syaoran.  
"You heard me." Syaoran said defiantly, looking up at the seventeen-year-old. "We have a date, right Sakura?"  
Sakura nodded. "Y-Yeah! He just asked me this morning and I said yes. Sorry Atashi, but I can't break a promise now can I?"  
Atashi sighed. "No, I guess not." He checked his watch. "Well, I'd better be getting to class now. See you later Saku. You too Syaoran."  
_That sounded like a threat. Was that a threat?_  
With that Atashi turned and rushed back into the school. Not, of course, without tossing a glare at Syaoran first.  
As soon as he was gone Sakura sprung into action.  
Syaoran didn't have time to react as the girl threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Syaoran!" "Uh…thanks." Syaoran said, his cheeks flaring. She smelt good, really good, like honey and cherry blossoms. "N-No problem."  
Sakura let go of his neck, to Syaoran's disappointment, and smiled up at him. "I really appreciate what you did, you don't know how much he was bothering me."  
Syaoran grinned. "I don't mind, really."  
She grinned. "Well…you know…we have to go now."  
Syaoran choked. "W-What?"  
"Well," Sakura said, a blush creeping upon her cheeks. Was she embarrassed? "You know, on the date. If Atashi finds out it was all a joke he'd freak. I mean…if you want to, that is."  
Syaoran nodded, almost a little too quickly. "Yeah, of course."  
"Really?" Sakura grinned, her voice coming out a little squeaky. "So you'll pick me up at seven?"  
"Seven tonight?"  
Sakura nodded. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"  
"Um…how about a movie?"  
Sakura nodded. "That'd be great! I'll buy popcorn."  
Syaoran nodded. "Sure. We can decide which movie when we get there."  
"Great!" Sakura grinned.  
Then there was silence.  
"Um…well I'd better get to class now." Sakura said, her cheeks still pink. "See you later then, Syaoran."  
With that she turned and ran away.  
Syaoran saw, just as she turned to ran, a gold chain around her neck. On the chain was her star key.  
_She still wears it?  
_Syaoran didn't have time to think on it though, he ran, a grin breaking out across his handsome face, back to Eriol to tell him the good news.

"So Atashi…he really wanted her to go huh?" Tomoyo asked later that day after school.  
She, Eriol and Syaoran were standing outside the school, waiting for Meilin.  
"Yeah." Syaoran nodded. "And when he talked to me, it sounded almost like…a threat. Just the way he said he'd see me around."  
"You know…maybe he's the one who put the spell on Sakura." Eriol said, resting his chin in his hand. "I wouldn't be surprised really, his aura is so dark, menacing. And when he was standing with Sakura and you, I couldn't help but see the way he looked at you two."  
"What do you mean, looked at us?" Syaoran asked, confused. He hadn't noticed anything unusual.  
"It's just that," Eriol sighed. "He looked like he was happy at what he saw, you going against him almost for Sakura. Like he knew your past together and was happy she didn't remember any of it."  
Syaoran glared at Eriol. "Thanks for reminding me."  
Eriol shrugged and smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it! Tomoyo, Meilin and I will do some research tonight while you and Sakura are on your date."  
Syaoran sighed. "Oh yeah, the date. God, I never thought I'd be nervous to go on a date with the girl I was already in love with."  
Tomoyo giggled and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Syaoran, just be yourself. I wont tell Yue and Kero. Especially Kero."  
Syaoran rolled his eyes, he'd almost forgotten that Yue and Kero were staying with Eriol. Since they couldn't really stay with Sakura they had stayed with Eriol and his two guardians. But they had to stay in their true forms so not to draw power from Sakura. So they were stuck as an angel and a lion with wings.  
For a year.  
And who knew how much longer.  
"I'd appreciate you not telling Kero." Syaoran smiled gratefully.

"That was an awesome movie." Sakura smiled at Syaoran, the two teens stepping out of the movie.  
"I'm glad you liked it." Syaoran nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously, staring at the floor as they walked down the street towards the small coffee shop they'd have a bite to eat.  
"Well…I did." Sakura said, falling in step with him.  
She had to admit, Syaoran was a really nice guy. He was charming and very thoughtful. He even seemed a little…protective, of her.  
He hadn't even tried anything on her in the theatre, that Sakura appreciated.  
Not that she would have minded if he did, of course.  
She shivered, the cool night wind rushing over her. She'd worn a light pink skirt and a white zip-up hoodie on their date. It wasn't the warmest outfit ever.  
"Are you cold?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "No." Lie.  
She caught Syaoran's smirk as he slipped his jacket off his shoulders and set it on hers.  
"Oh…uh…thanks." Sakura said, hugging the jacket around her shoulders tightly. It provided a little more warmth.  
"No problem." Syaoran said warmly. "We're almost there."  
They walked into the coffee shop, the smell of chocolate and caffeine greeting them.  
"I love it here." Sakura smiled, sitting down at a table by the window with Syaoran. The tables were small, a little bigger than the desks at school. "How'd you know?"  
Syaoran smirked. "I just did."  
Sakura shot him a look. "Are you stalking me?"  
"Maybe." Syaoran said playfully.  
Sakura giggled as a waitress walked up to their table.  
"Um…a hot chocolate." Syaoran said. "Sakura?"  
"Me too." She smiled. "With marshmallows."  
"Okay." The waitress smiled, taking down the order and walking away.  
"Not hungry?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "No, the popcorn filled me up."  
Syaoran nodded, and they fell into silence.  
Sakura sat there nervously, fiddling with her fingers underneath the table. "Um…Syaoran?"  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
Sakura looked up at him. He was so cute. The lights of the café hit the tones in his hair perfectly, the dimness of the room casting his eyes in slight shadows. "Thanks."  
"No problem." Syaoran smiled faintly. "I enjoy being with you."  
Sakura sighed. "Not that. Though I enjoy it too, don't get me wrong. I wanted to say thanks again, for helping me with Atashi."  
"Oh, him." Syaoran said, a slight chill in his tone. "What's with that guy anyway?"  
Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember him being at the school, but he's just around me a lot. I don't like him that much, he gives me a bad feeling."  
"Oh really?" Syaoran asked, looking curious. "Like what?"  
"I don't know." Sakura said, a slight pink running across her cheeks. "Just like…he's bad, in some way. I don't feel right around him."  
"I got that feeling too." Syaoran said.  
Sakura smiled. "You know who you remind me of?"  
"Who?"  
"That little boy." Sakura saw Syaoran's eyes flash with something, she couldn't tell what.  
"What little boy?"  
"You know," Sakura shrugged, resting her elbows on the table and looking across at him, her head in her hands. "From my dream, the one in the picture you saw." _Why does he look so nervous?  
_"M-Me?" Syaoran said, looking down at his hands. "Why do you think that?"  
Sakura eyed him. "I don't know, you just look like him I guess. What's wrong?"  
His gaze floated up to her. "Oh, nothing."  
_His eyes…_Sakura thought. _It seems as if they're trying to tell me something. But what?  
_She ignored her thoughts.  
"But I guess that's impossible." Sakura sighed. "Since I didn't know you until a year ago."  
Syaoran smiled, but he looked pained. Horribly so.  
"Syaoran is something wrong?" Sakura asked, worried. "You look upset."  
"No, I'm fine." Syaoran said.  
Sakura was about to say something when she stopped, a wave of dread rushing over her.  
_Something's wrong._  
Syaoran seemed to notice it too.  
"Something's wrong." Sakura breathed.  
Suddenly, the lights began to flicker.  
"What's going on?" A woman at the table next to them gasped.  
"Come on Sakura." Syaoran said, getting up from the table.  
Sakura nodded and stood, too, grabbing his hand. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she needed to.  
Why did their hands fit so perfectly together?  
"What was that?" Sakura gasped suddenly as a shadow rushed across the window.  
"I don't know." Syaoran said. "But something's not right. Come on, I'll take you home."  
Sakura nodded, gripping his hand tightly.  
They walked out of the café.

OOoOo what's going to happen? Who knows? ME! Review and you will too!


	6. Skeletons

Reviewers  
**Jessi:** Thanks so much! And don't worry, I will finish it!  
**MagicalKagome:** Thanks! You rock MK!

* * *

**Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Six: Skeletons**

They walked out of the café.  
"I don't get it." Sakura said as they walked down the street. "Something feels wrong. Like we're being followed."  
"It's okay." Syaoran smiled, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "I wont let anything happen to you."  
Sakura smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Perfect fit.  
Why did being with Syaoran like this feel so natural to Sakura?  
They continued down the street, the only light leading them was the glow from the streetlamps above.  
"So, why did you come to Tamoeda anyway?" Sakura asked, deciding to make some conversation while they walked.  
"I had some things to do for my…family." Syaoran said. He sounded almost…unsure. "When I was ten I came here to Tamoeda, and I guess I just couldn't leave."  
Sakura sighed. "That's sounds nice. Though…don't you miss your family?"  
Syaoran laughed. "I go and see them sometimes. But I wasn't really happy there. My dad died when I was really young and I was living with my mom and sisters. So I guess I was happy to come live here on my own with Meilin and Wei."  
"Wei?"  
"A family friend." Syaoran smiled.  
"Oh." Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry about your father."  
"It's okay." Syaoran shrugged.  
"I feel bad." Sakura said. "I don't remember you coming here."  
Syaoran wished, more than ever, that he could tell her everything. Especially how much he loved her.  
Suddenly, Sakura stopped walking.  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
"Something's not right." Sakura said, pointing ahead of them. The road was dark, totally black, the streetlamps had gone out. "Those lights never go out. The city wont allow them to."  
"It's okay." Syaoran said, hugging her more tightly against him. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
He felt Sakura relax a little against him.  
"O-Okay." So they began to walk again.  
As they went further and further into the street, they only discovered that it got darker.  
"I can barely see where we're going." Sakura said.  
"Don't worry, I have a good sense of direction in the dark." Syaoran said.  
Plus, he had trained his eyes partially to see better in the dark.  
Suddenly, the streetlamps went on again, though not as brightly as they should. It was almost as if they were surrounded by a thick fog.  
"This is weird." Sakura breathed.  
_**I will have her…**  
_"W-What was that?" Sakura gasped.  
_**You can't protect her forever Syaoran.  
**_"Who said that?" Syaoran demanded, letting go of Sakura's shoulders, his hand finding hers. "Show yourself! Who are you?" There was a laugh. _**I will get my revenge on the Cardcaptors. Even you, Syaoran, will have your time.  
**_Syaoran's eyes widened as figures appeared out of the shadows.  
"S-Syaoran…" Sakura whimpered, huddling closer to him, her eyes wide in horror. "Who are those people?"  
Syaoran didn't answer her, because they weren't people.  
They were skeletons.  
Suddenly something shot towards the two.  
"Look out!" Syaoran cried, wrapping his arms around Sakura and diving to the side.  
They landed with a thud on the sidewalk.  
"A-Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
She didn't answer.  
Syaoran looked down at her. She was unconscious.  
Syaoran laid her gently on the ground, getting to his feet and turning angrily to the skeletons, who had succeeded in surrounding them.  
"Who the fuck are you?" He snarled.  
_**You can fight them all you want Syaoran.**_ The voice said, echoing across the street, **_But you will not stop me from achieving my goal._**  
"Show yourself you coward! Fight me like a man, don't use these stupid old bones!" Syaoran shouted into the darkness.  
No one answered.  
"Fine." Syaoran snarled, ripping his pendant from his neck and whispering the words he needed to make the sword transform.  
His pendant glowed brightly, and soon he had a sharp blade in his hands.  
As the skeletons advanced on Syaoran, the teenager pulled his cell phone from his pocket, quickly pressing the button for Eriol's number.  
"Hello?" The boy answered.  
"Eriol!" Syaoran cried, baking away from the skeletons, hovering over Sakura's motionless body protectively. "Get your ass over here now!"  
"What are you talking about?" Eriol asked, sounding confused.  
"There's skeletons, they're alive!" Syaoran shouted into the phone. "The person, I heard his voice. Sakura's unconscious. Get over here NOW!"  
With that Syaoran hung up, just in time to slash a skeleton with his sword.  
Seeing their fallen comrade, the skeletons charged at Syaoran.  
They had knives. Sharp knives.  
With a gasp Syaoran slammed against the stone fence behind him as a skeleton slashed him with it's dagger.  
"Fuck!" Syaoran hissed, stabbing the skeleton in the head and kicking it away.  
The skeletons just kept on coming, even if he hit them down of cut off their heads, they kept coming.  
Syaoran tossed a talisman into the air. "Force, know my plight, release the light! Fire!"  
He hit the talisman with the flat of his sword. Instantly a spiral of flames shot from the talisman, wrapping itself around some of the skeletons, reducing their bones to ash.  
"Well," Syaoran smirked, holding up another talisman. "That works."  
More skeletons were coming at him now, their daggers drawn and slashing at them.  
"Now, element, f-" Syaoran shouted, but was cut off as a skeleton threw it's knife at him, the blade sinking into his shoulder.  
Syaoran fell backwards onto the ground beside Sakura, dark blood soaking his black t-shirt.  
"D-Damn it." Syaoran stammered, getting to his feet shakily, pulling the knife from his shoulder. He gasped in pain, looking down at the blade, the familiar sheen of his own blood on the cold metal. "You guys are so dead."  
"Fire!" He shouted, hitting another talisman with his sword, another wave of fire shooting around the skeletons, turning them to dust.  
But there was still more.  
"Shit." Syaoran hissed, standing in front of Sakura. "There's too many!"  
_**I will have my revenge.**_ The voice said again.  
"He's still here!" Syaoran gasped. "Come out and fight me you bastard!"  
Suddenly, Syaoran heard a familiar voice.  
"I call upon the power of the day and night. Sun and darkness, unleash your might. Release!" A wave of lighting suddenly appeared from the sky, striking the skeletons in front of Syaoran.  
"Eriol!" Syaoran grinned as Eriol jumped down from the high stone fence to stand beside his friend, Meilin landing beside him, Tomoyo was on Keroberos' back, Yue beside him.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, getting off Kero's back and sinking to her knees beside her friend. "Is she okay?"  
"She's fine." Syaoran said. "Just knocked out."  
"Thank God." Keroberos sighed, hovering protectively around Sakura and Tomoyo.  
"Ready to kick some skeleton ass?" Eriol asked Syaoran with a sly grin.  
Syaoran nodded, holding a talisman between two fingers. "But of course."  
Syaoran hit the talisman and shouted "Fire!" just as Eriol sent another wave of lighting onto the skeletons.  
In seconds, the armies of the un-dead was gone, reduced to ash on the road.  
"Nice." Syaoran sighed, sinking down to the ground, leaning on the cold stone wall.  
"Syaoran!" Meilin asked, worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
Syaoran nodded. "Bastards stabbed me."  
"Shit!" Eriol gasped, kneeling beside Syaoran to look at the wound. "It's deep."  
"It's fine." Syaoran snapped.  
"Yeah, right." Eriol rolled his eyes, waving his staff across the wound.  
"Hey! Watch where your swinging that thing!" Syaoran hissed. "It's sharp! I want to keep my eyes thank you!"  
Eriol smirked and mumbled a few words in a different language under his breath. A bright glow emitted from his staff. When the glow had gone, Syaoran's would was healed, only the rip of the shirt and the blood remained.  
"Thanks." Syaoran said.  
"So who attacked you?" Meilin asked. "Other than the creepy skeletons."  
"I don't know." Syaoran said, looking over at Sakura. Yue had the unconscious girl in his arms, he was looking down at her gingerly, just happy to see his mistress again after a year. "All I heard was his voice."  
"So it's a he?" Tomoyo asked.  
Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. But it didn't sound like anyone I knew. At least…I didn't recognize the voice."  
"Well…we found something." Eriol said.  
"Really? What?" Syaoran asked, hopeful.  
"Well…" Eriol sighed. "It seems that thousands of years ago, back when the first Cardcaptors were born, there was this guy, a sorcerer. He wanted ultimate power, and for that he sought out the Cardcaptors. But when he found them and challenged them in battle…"  
"Let me guess," Syaoran said flatly. "He lost."  
Eriol nodded. "The sorcerer was a bad man, a very bad man, and for that the Cardcaptors sealed him in the spirit world for all eternity."  
"Yeah…so? He's still there, right?"  
Eriol shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, the Cardcaptors have many enemies…but this guy was the worst of them all. He wanted the Cardcaptors dead. Or at least for them to suffer greatly and then die."  
"So he was a psycho, basically." Meilin smirked.  
Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. "But…there are no Cardcaptors anymore. I mean…it's only Sakura. She's the Card Mistress now. I'm just…some kid with powers."  
"True." Eriol said. "But if this guy, whoever he is, saw you before then he may have thought you were a Cardcaptor."  
"Or he could have been watching you and Sakura since you were little." Keroberos added.  
"Yes." Eriol agreed. "So when he saw your powers, he probably decided to make you suffer in the most painful way possible."  
"By taking the one you love away from you." Meilin said, sounding a little sad.  
Eriol nodded, agreeing with her. "Exactly."  
"So…how do we know if we've met this guy or not?" Syaoran asked.  
Eriol shrugged. "You can't really. He has to reveal himself to you or Sakura. And if somehow Sakura can break the spell…then that'll piss him off, and he's bound to show himself."  
"Or maybe…" Tomoyo gasped. "Oh my God! I never thought of this before!"  
"What?" Meilin asked. "Thought of what?"  
"Well, Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura remembers her Cardcaptor days while she dreams right?"  
"Right…" Meilin said blankly, not getting it.  
"So maybe she's seen the guy or whatever who attacked her and erased her memory! All we have to do is find her pictures and look through them, or just ask her if she's had a dream where she's on the Tokyo tower."  
"That would work, we may as well try it." Syaoran shrugged. "But don't forget she's been on the Tokyo tower many times between the age of ten and fifteen."  
Tomoyo sighed. "I guess your right Li."  
Syaoran nodded. "But we can still try, you never know."  
Sakura stirred slightly in Yue's arms, a small groan escaping her lips.  
"We'd better get her home to Touya." Yue said quickly. "Before she wakes up."  
Keroberos grinned. "I doubt she'd be happy if she woke with you in her face."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Yue growled defensively.  
Syaoran laughed. "Could you take her home Yue?"  
Yue nodded, gave Kero one last glare, and soared into the air, his white wings carrying him quickly into the dark sky.  
Syaoran watched after them, hope building inside his chest. If they could find a picture of her attacker, or even get a dream about it out of her…there may be hope.  
_Or…if somehow…she can break the spell._ Syaoran thought.  
"Syaoran, there's something else." Eriol said softly.  
"Hmm? What?"  
"The Star Cards." Tomoyo said with a sigh. "Since Sakura had been away from them for so long…they're…growing darker."  
"Darker? What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran asked, confused.  
"It means," Eriol said. "That if Sakura doesn't remember her powers quick and get to the cards…they'll be released into the world."  
Syaoran gasped. "But that would mean complete chaos! Without a master they'll run wild!"  
"Maybe that's what this guy wants." Meilin said. "To hurt the Cardcaptors, get the Star cards free…then get them for himself and be rid of the Cardcaptors forever."  
Syaoran stared blankly at the ground.  
_We are so screwed.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it!  
The plot thickens… Review!_


	7. Memories to Dreams

Reviewers  
**Sabishiikage:** Okay!  
**Jessibeyblade: **Hey thanks!  
**Cloverluck11:** Glad that I can hook people with my writing! lol  
**MagicalKagome: **It's a deal! Thanks so much!

* * *

_**Author's Note!**  
Hey everyone! Thanks SO much for all the reviews! (Keep em coming!) And just so you know, I'm writing another CCS story about fairies and stuff, so tell me if you want it! Look on my xanga for the summary!_  
**

* * *

Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Seven: Memories to Dreams**

_**Dream **_  
_Where is it?_ Sakura thought breathlessly.  
She was standing on top of the Tokyo tower, the wind blowing her hair to the side. It was cold. She was alone.  
Sakura had sensed a dark presence earlier, when she was with Syaoran and had been forced to leave him. He had grown angry and refused to come with her.  
"I wish he hadn't gotten mad." She whispered, hugging her arms around herself, a shiver ran through her body.  
_That feeling…again. Like…darkness. Where is it coming from?_  
Sakura spun around ,searching desperately for the dark presence. She couldn't find it.  
Suddenly something shot at her, knocking the Card Mistress to the ground.  
Startled and out of breath, Sakura rolled onto her back, only to see a ball of dark energy hurtling itself at her.  
"Ah!" She screamed, diving out of the way just as the ball hit the stone ground. It did nothing to the ground. But Sakura knew, if that attack had hit her, she'd have died.  
"Who are you?" Sakura shouted into the cold night air, her emerald eyes darting about wildly, searching for her attacker. "Show yourself!"  
_**Why don't you use the cards?**_ A chilling voice said, echoing across the rooftop.  
Sakura glared into the darkness. "What if I don't?"  
_**Then you will die.  
**_Suddenly something hit Sakura, hard, from behind, sending her flying forwards into the side of the building, knocking the wind from her.  
Sakura sunk to the ground, gripping her stomach, her eyes closed in pain, shaking. "B-Bastard."  
She gripped her staff in her hand tightly, opening her palm. A card appeared in it; The Shadow.  
"I'll find you." Sakura stood, shaking, and threw the card into the air. "Shadow card! Release and disbound!" She hit the card with her staff and instantly a dark shadow shot from the card, disappearing into the ground.  
Satisfied, Sakura folded her arms across her chest, a smirk crossing her pretty face. "Cake."  
The shadow card returned then. The shadow showed her that the person…was right behind her.  
Sakura gasped and spun around, her glory moment gone.  
There was a man, no, a boy, standing in front of her. He looked about sixteen, two heads taller than her.  
She couldn't see his face or the color of his hair, the light of the moon was hidden behind the clouds and the two were in darkness.  
He reached out and touched her cheek. "Card Mistress…you don't know how long I've waited for this."  
Sakura slapped his hand away, turned, and ran.  
Her feet hit the stone ground hard as she ran. His aura was dark, too dark, and menacing. He was pure evil.  
She heard his laugh from behind her, then his footsteps in pursuit. Quickly, Sakura ducted behind an air vent and pulled her cell phone from her pocket.  
Syaoran was mad at her. Who could she call?  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura was frantic as her friend answered the phone. "Tomoyo help!"  
"Sakura? Sakura what's wrong?"  
"He's attacking me!" Sakura cried, tears springing to her eyes. "I don't know who he is!"  
"Wait, attacking you? Sakura where are you? Where's Syaoran?"  
"I'm on the roof, the Tokyo tower." Sakura breathed hard, trying to see where the boy was. She could hear his footsteps, getting closer. "Please, get Syaoran."  
"Sakura who is attacking you?" Tomoyo asked, she sounded serious, almost angry. "Tell me!"  
"I don't know who he is!" Sakura snapped.  
Suddenly, there he was. "Hello Saku."  
Sakura screamed and jumped to the side as the boy made a grab for her. "Tomoyo get Syaoran!" Then she hung up.  
And ran.  
Sakura didn't get very far, however, for the boy was fast.  
The moon was still hidden behind the clouds, she still couldn't see his face.  
He lashed out and grabbed onto her wrist, swinging her around so she slammed into a metal pillar.  
Sakura choked in pain, she could taste blood. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Why?" The boy laughed as Sakura sunk to her knees. "Because, I want my revenge Sakura. Once the Cardcaptors are dead, I can have your power all to myself."  
"But why? I've never met you!"  
"Years of waiting in that hell!" The boy shouted, kicking Sakura in the gut, sending her flying to the side. "But no, it wasn't you who trapped me in the spirit world. It was your ancestors. Since they didn't live for this long, I must take my revenge on the next generation."  
"Please don't!" Sakura cried as he reached down and grabbed her around the neck, hauling her off her feet.  
Suddenly, they heard a faint cry. "Sakura hold on!"  
Sakura's smiled faintly, tears streaking down her cheeks. "S-Syaoran…"  
The boy smirked down at Sakura, he feet were just barely touching the ground. He tightened his grip. "Ah yes, Syaoran. I remember him. I've been watching you, you know, since you were very young. Since the first of the cards were released."  
"N-No…" Sakura barely breathed. Her eyesight was growing fuzzy. She was so close to him…she could almost see his face.  
"Yes." He chuckled. "I was there for every capture. But I had to wait." He stopped talking for a while, then smiled. "I have a much better idea than killing you now."  
Sakura didn't want to hear it.  
"Instead of you dying now, just before your lover can save you, because yes I know that's what you are now Sakura. You love Syaoran, don't you?"  
Sakura nodded. No point in lying.  
The boy nodded. "He was a Cardcaptor, he has the power. For that, he will suffer too."  
"No!" Sakura gasped, but stopped when the boy's grip tightened.  
"Yes." The boy snapped. "He will suffer. You will suffer. Then when you have had enough, you will die."  
With that said the boy let go of her neck and Sakura fell, coughing, to the ground. But he reached down and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her against him.  
"No!" Sakura said, her throat was still a little tender, she couldn't scream. "Let me go!"  
The boy smirked, his grip on her arms was painful, she would have bruises.  
"Forget Sakura, forget." he whispered, bending over and kissing her on the forehead.  
The pain was intense. As soon as his lips touched her skin, Sakura's head started to burn.  
Sakura screamed from the pain. He let her go.  
Exhausted, the Card Mistress sunk to the ground, the pain wracking her body. "Syaoran…"  
Then, Sakura saw the boy's face as he turned to leave.  
"You…" She breathed.  
And fell into darkness.  
**_End Dream_**

Sakura sat up from her bed, her eyes wide in shock. Her head still burned slightly.  
Tears were rolling down her cheeks, the vision of the boy in her dream still loomed.  
"Sakura?" A voice said from beside her bed.  
Sakura gasped and turned. Touya.  
"Are you okay?" Touya asked. He was standing beside her bed, as if he'd been watching over her as she slept. "You were talking in your sleep."  
Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands and letting the tears fall. "I don't know what's wrong Touya!"  
"Shh." Touya cooed, sitting on the bed next to her and wrapping his arms around her small frame. "It's alright Sakura."  
"No it's not!" Sakura cried, burying her face in his chest. She hadn't cried in front of her brother in the longest time. She hadn't cried like this in the longest time. She couldn't remember the last time she cried like this.  
"Why can't I remember?" Sakura asked through tears, her shoulders shaking with each sob. "I can't remember anything Touya! I can't remember when I was ten, I can't remember two years ago! I don't know what happened!"  
Touya sighed, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just hugged her harder.  
"Why aren't you saying anything?" Sakura whispered, pulling away from him slightly, his hands were still on her shoulders, she stared into her lap. "Why?"  
Touya smiled down at her, but it was a sad smile. Sakura knew that Touya worried about her and was very protective, but she never knew why. He would never tell her.  
"Sakura," Touya said softly, brushing a tear from her chin. "I can't tell you what happened in the years from your tenth birthday to that night on the tower. I can't."  
"So you know then?" Sakura asked, suddenly almost…angry.  
Touya shook his head. "Not all of it, I only know a bit. But what you have to know, what you have to remember, is that you have people who love you very much and will do anything for you, help you whenever you need it. Okay? Just remember that."  
Sakura nodded, wiping her eyes. "In my dream…just now. It was that night, on the tower. But I don't know if it actually happened."  
"What happened?"  
She told him about her dream, all about it. Everything.  
"But that's impossible Touya." Sakura said once she was finished her tale. "The boy, he said I was…a Cardcaptor and that I was in love with Syaoran. I only met Syaoran that night on the roof. I couldn't be in love with him."  
_Huge crush on him and unnerving attraction? Yes. Love? No…I couldn't.  
_Touya smiled down at her. "It's possible Sakura."  
"Then tell me." Sakura said sternly. "Did I know Syaoran before?"  
Touya nodded. "You've known that little brat since you were ten." He let go of her and got off the bed. "Now, who wants some breakfast? No school today!"  
Sakura sighed. "I will."  
"Good, be down in half an hour." Touya said, walking from the room.  
He left Sakura to think, and sit, about what he'd just told her.  
"I…knew him? But how?" _How could I know someone since I was ten when I only met him a year ago? Is what the boy said true? Was I…in love with Syaoran.  
_She remembered what the boy had said. "Instead of you dying now, just before your lover can save you, because yes I know that's what you are now Sakura. You love Syaoran, don't you?"  
"Impossible." Sakura breathed, getting out of bed and quickly taking a shower.  
Once out of the shower Sakura pulled out some clothes, a black pleated skirt that fell above her knees and a red zip-up hoodie. She slipped her necklace over her head.  
When she noticed something.  
The star, on top of the key.  
"No…" It was just like the star on top of the staff she'd used in her dream. Exactly like it. "Can this…become the staff?" Sakura closed her eyes, trying to remember what she'd said to make the staff transform. But she hadn't said the chant in her dream.  
"The other dream…" Sakura said, remembering the one with the little flying animal. "O key of Clow, power of magic, power of light," She chanted. She cold feel something rise inside her, like a warm feeling. It felt good. "Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!"  
She held up the key in her palm in front of her. But nothing happened. The feeling was still there though, like something was moving around inside her, fighting to get out.  
"Sakura! Breakfast's ready!" Touya shouted from the kitchen.  
"Coming!" Sakura shouted back.  
She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, the key still extended in front of her, as if she were giving it to herself.  
_Why hadn't it worked? It had worked in the dream…_ She gasped. _Because the key was different in the dream!_  
She remembered. In her dream the key had been in the shape of a bird, not a star. But in her most recent dream, the staff had been a star.  
_How had it changed?_  
"I'll find out. Maybe…Syaoran will know."

* * *

Long chapter lol. Hope you liked it! Review! 


	8. Trying

**Reviewers  
Cloverluck11: **Haha, yes, I hope things are getting interesting.  
**MagicalKagome: **No problem!  
**Jessibeyblade: **Glad you liked the chapter so much! Here's your update!

**

* * *

Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Eight: Trying**

Syaoran sat under a tree, his back leaning against the cool wood, his eyes closed in thought. There was only one thing on his mind.  
Sakura.  
If she didn't remember soon, or find some way to get to the cards, to at least touch them and let them know she was still there…they'd be set free and chaos would erupt all over the earth.  
But then…whoever had attacked them would capture them, somehow, and the world would be even more screwed than before.  
"This sucks." Syaoran sighed, opening his eyes.  
He gasped.  
There was Sakura, standing right in front of him, her hands clasped together nervously, her eyes worried.  
"Oh. H-Hey Sakura." Syaoran said as cheerfully as he could after being scared half to death. "What's up?"  
Sakura didn't say anything at first, instead she went and sat in front of him on the grass, her mouth set in a firm line.  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, reaching out and touching her hand.  
It was almost as if, by touching her hand he'd pressed play, for Sakura suddenly started talking, really fast.  
All Syaoran heard was "I had this dream" "When did I really meet you?" and "Touya said we met when we were ten."  
"Wait, wait, wait." Syaoran said, holding up his hands, begging her to stop. "Slow down Sakura. Start from the beginning." Sakura took a deep breath. Why wouldn't she look him in the eye?  
"I had a dream last night," She started.  
"What was it about?"  
"That night, a year ago." Sakura said, her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt nervously. "Except…I think it was before I woke up."  
_This is it…_Syaoran thought breathlessly. _The dream. Maybe now I can find out who did this to her.  
_He sat and listened.  
"I was on the tower, searching for something, a dark presence…when I was attacked. It was a boy, not too much older than me. He said I was a…Cardcaptor and that he was sealed away for many years. He said he'd been watching me and you since we were young, watching something called…captures. He said we captured cards."  
Syaoran nodded. "Go on."  
"Well, then I heard you call for me, and he said…anyways, he said instead of killing me now he'd make me…and you…suffer. And when we'd had enough he'd kill us. He…kissed my forehead and then my body started to burn. I screamed and passed out."  
Syaoran sat there, unable to speak. The guy…had kissed her?  
"When I woke up Touya was standing beside my bed, he said that I was talking in my sleep. When I woke up my head still hurt and I was still crying, like the dream had been real. I asked Touya if I'd known you before that night of the roof."  
"He said yes." Syaoran said, finishing for her. "We'd met when we were ten."  
Sakura nodded, finally, her emerald eyes lifted to meet his almond ones. "Is that true?"  
Syaoran nodded. "It is. I met you first when I came here, we went to the same school. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sakura but I-"  
He was cut off when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
Syaoran was, no doubt, shocked by her actions. Why would she do that?  
Not that he was complaining.  
"Uh…sorry." Sakura said, her cheeks bright red, pulling away from him. "I don't know why I did that."  
Syaoran nodded. Had she seen…what he saw, when she kissed him?  
The vision was of him and her, sanding on the bridge in the park. Just before Syaoran had left for Hong Kong…when he'd confessed his love.  
"Did you see that?" Sakura asked, taking to words right out of his mouth.  
Syaoran nodded, cupping her face with his hands. "Yes."  
He brought his lips to hers gently, the memory of her kiss had seemed to far away. He longed to revive it.  
Sakura didn't pull away this time, instead Syaoran felt her kiss him back, her arms slip cautiously around his neck.  
Visions flashed through Syaoran's mind. Flashes of he and Sakura on the bridge, when Syaoran had watched her from a branch of a tree, Syaoran's jealousy when Eriol had first come to Tamoeda and paid too much attention to Sakura, everything.  
Every new vision that came Sakura kissed him harder, as if she was remembering everything, their dates, their time together, their love.  
Syaoran, also, felt it hard to control himself. He'd already slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, tilting her head to kiss her more deeply, his tongue slipping gingerly into her mouth.  
Suddenly, Sakura pulled away, her arms still around his neck, but she wasn't looking at him.  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked. "I-I'm sorry."  
"No." Sakura said, turning to look at him. Her eyes were glazed over with tears. "It's not you. But…I saw things, memories. But I can't remember them. I should be able to remember them."  
Syaoran sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest.  
"Why does this feel so right?" Sakura asked. "Being with you…when you hold me it feels like I've done this before…like you've held me before."  
Syaoran didn't answer.  
"Why?" Sakura asked again. "Syaoran what happened to me?"  
Syaoran kissed her forehead lightly, smiling faintly at her, rubbing tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "It feels right Sakura, because we were together. But there was an accident…and you forgot everything."  
"But why that time from when I was ten until a year ago?" She asked, taking hold of his hands in hers. Her hands were so small compared to his. "Why?"  
"I don't know for sure." Syaoran said. "But…if you can Sakura, because I fear that you wont remember me in the morning, try to fight it. Okay?"  
"Fight it? I can…remember, if I want to?"  
"I'm sure you can." Syaoran sighed. "Eriol, Meilin, Tomoyo and I have been searching for answers for a year now, and we haven't come up with anything. The answer lies with you Sakura, only you can break the spell."  
"It's…a spell? You mean, in my dream, the Cardcaptors, that's us?"  
Syaoran nodded. "Yes. That's us. But I can't tell you anymore okay? Don't ask me anymore. All I'll say now is that only you can remember."  
Sakura nodded and rested against his chest again. "Thank you Syaoran."  
_I wish I could tell you everything._ Syaoran thought sadly.

Sakura walked through the streets of Tamoeda a few hours later. She'd just left Syaoran. She'd found out so much about her past in just those few hours.  
She had to tell Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo's house wasn't far from where Sakura was; the school. So she kept on walking. If she'd wanted she could have just called Tomoyo to come and pick her up, saying it was an emergency, but she didn't.  
_I was in an accident. Cardcaptors are real, whatever they are, and I am one._ Sakura thought. _But I wonder…why would that boy attack me? And…who is he?  
_Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit Sakura. She rested her hand on her forehead and leaned against a parked car. "Oh…"  
Her world was spinning, the colors and textures mixing together.  
"What's happening?" Sakura breathed. But all air left her.  
"Hey, are you okay sweetie?" A female voice asked.  
Sakura looked weakly at the woman whose car Sakura was leaning on. "Oh…I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" The woman asked. Her green eyes were worried.  
Sakura nodded.  
And the dizziness left her.  
Standing straight, Sakura shook her head. "I'm okay, really."  
"Are you sure? You looked pretty sick there for a moment." The woman said.  
Sakura smiled. "Thanks for worrying about me, I appreciate it."  
"No problem honey. Boy troubles?"  
Sakura looked at the woman oddly. "No. I don't have a boyfriend or anything."  
"Okay then, you be careful." The woman smiled.  
Sakura nodded and walked away from the car. Once she was down the street, Sakura stopped.  
Where was she going?  
Sakura stood there for a while, thinking. She tried to remember where she was going, but she couldn't.  
"Let's see…" Sakura sighed, thinking back. The last thing she could remember was waking up from that nightmare. That's it. No talk with Touya.  
No talk with Syaoran.  
Sakura couldn't remember anything about her day except the dream.  
Shrugging, Sakura turned and head for home, a pair of icy blue eyes watching her go.  
"Soon." He whispered.

* * *

Okay! I had to make her forget, otherwise the next two chapters wouldn't have worked out as well. Review! 


	9. Kidnapped

**Reviewers  
Cloverluck11: **Yay! I love the sweetness! lol  
**JessiBeyblade:** Thanks! And Sakura forgot EVERYTHING that Syaoran had just told her, along with what Touya had told her. The only thing she remembers is her dream.  
**LunaTigress: **Thanks!  
**Iris086: **Thanks. And you know what? So many people have asked me that...you think I would have gotten it by now! So I will give you your spaces between paragraphs!  
**MK: **No problem! I love it too!  
**MK:** Okay...now I'm confused. Are you and MK and MagicalKagome all the same people? confused And she can't fight everytime she looses her momeory because she doesn't know that she can. But don't worry, she'll figure it out soon! cough really soon cough

**

* * *

Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Nine: Kidnapped**

Meilin sighed, leaning against the wall in Eriol's room. Eriol was standing across from her, his nose buried in a book, Tomoyo was flopped out on the bed where as Syaoran was sitting on the floor, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

Meilin knew he'd seen Sakura, he'd told them, she also knew what had happened. Syaoran didn't have to tell her for her to know, she could see it in his eyes.

"So does she remember?" Meilin asked.

Syaoran shook his head, the smile gone.

_Finally._ Meilin thought.

"No, but she knows now that we were together, and she's okay with that. She also knows that she was, or is, a Cardcaptor and there's a spell placed on her." Syaoran said smugly.

Tomoyo sighed. "I guess that's good news. Though I'd rather have Sakura fully back with us, not partially."

"Me too." Syaoran sighed.

Though Meilin hated to admit it, she also missed the old Sakura. "Yeah, I guess I do too."

"Found it!" Eriol cried suddenly, causing the other three sixteen-year-olds to jump.

"Found what?" Syaoran snapped. "How to scare the shit out of us?"

"No, but close." Eriol said, sitting on the bed next to Tomoyo, who sat up and looked over his shoulder at the book her was holding.

"What's this?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's an old myth." Eriol said, pointing to a short passage. "All about the Cardcaptors. A friend of Yue's wrote it thousands of year ago."

"Well that's nice," Meilin said sarcastically. "Read it."

Eriol shot her a glare. "I will."

So he did.

_Thousands of year ago, there was a great sorcerer. This man wanted power, the unforgiven power. He would do anything to get it.  
He challenged the two humans who were the guardians of the power and lost. Because the Cardcaptors had defeated this evil man, they banished him to the spirit world for all eternity.  
He still lies there to day, waiting for his time to escape, for when he does, he will take his revenge on the Cardcaptors and gain the unforgiven power._

"Unforgiven power?" Syaoran said, confused, once Eriol was done reading. "How are the Clow Cards the 'unforgiven power'?"

"I don't know, the first time I read this I thought it odd too." Eriol sighed. "But I guess back then the Clow Cards were known as 'unforgiven' for power like that, magic, wasn't accepted."

"I guess." Syaoran shrugged.

"Is there anymore on the sorcerer?" Meilin asked, suddenly interested.

Eriol turned and looked at her oddly, but nodded. "Yeah. It says here that the sorcerer was very young…he was a womanizer…he enjoyed torturing his prey before killing them…you know, twisted stuff."

Meilin gasped. She'd had a sneaking suspicion for a while who this "boy" was. But now she was almost one hundred percent sure.

"I have to go." Meilin said, grabbing her bag from the floor and dashing out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tomoyo shouted after her.

"I have to check on something!" Meilin shouted back, rushing out of the Hirazagwa home.

Her feet pounded heavily on the sidewalk as she ran. If she was right, Atashi would be at the school, just getting out of basketball practice…or somewhere watching Sakura.

Or, he would be watching Syaoran, and therefore following her.

As she ran Meilin looked around her. Nothing. No one was around but a few cards and people walking their pets.  
She dashed down the streets towards the school. She had to make it in time.

If she could catch Atashi and get the truth out of him, then maybe Syaoran would actually pay attention to her.

Or maybe they could all get the real Sakura back.

Finally, exhausted, Meilin made it to the school grounds. Breathing heavily, she walked into the courtyard, her ruby eyes scanning the area for the silver-haired senior.

"Atashi!" Meilin shouted, standing in the center of the courtyard, the wind tugging gently at her hair. "I know who you really are! Come out!"

Nothing. No one came.

"Atashi!" Meilin hollered.

Nothing.

Voice hoarse and tired from running, Meilin sighed. "Fine. Have it your way then…" She mumbled.

Turning, Meilin began to walk from the courtyard.

She was just passing around the back of the building when she heard a voice.

"Looking for me?"

Meilin smirked and turned around.

There was Atashi, standing over six feet tall, his arms folded across his chest.

He looked…different somehow. There was a different spark in his eyes.

Not to mention the sword at his hip.

"You're the one who attacked Sakura." Meilin snarled, standing as tall as she could, trying to look threatening. She'd trained almost her whole life to be a fighter. There was no way Atashi could hurt her the way he'd hurt Sakura.

"Me?" Atashi chuckled, pointing to himself. "That's impossible. I'd never hurt Saku."

"Right." Meilin snapped. "I know the truth Atashi. You showed up not long after Sakura was attacked. You're always following her around, trying to get her to go places with you. But I know what would happen if she actually did come with you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Atashi asked.

"You'd kill her." Meilin hissed. "And then you'd kill Syaoran, and I wont let that happen."

Atashi laughed, taking a few steps towards her until Meilin could feel his breath on her face. But she wouldn't budge.  
"You really think that huh? Well then I guess I shouldn't disappoint you."

"So it's true then." Meilin smirked, triumphant. "You're the one from the myth. You want to take revenge on Sakura and Syaoran."

Atashi nodded. "I do. And I will. The likes of you can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Meilin snapped, lashing out to hit him in the face.

Atashi caught her fist as if she'd been moving in slow motion. "Tsk. Not a smart movie Meilin. And I thought you were smarter than that."

Meilin winced as he started to squeeze her fist, so tightly that she thought it would break.

She wouldn't cry out. Not in front of him.

Suddenly, Meilin was being shoved against the school wall. Atashi had moved so fast she hadn't even seen what he'd been planning to do.

"You won't get in my way again." Atashi hissed in her ear.

"Fuck you!" Meilin snarled. "I won't let you hurt Li!"

Atashi laughed. "You won't have that choice. Once Syaoran and Sakura are dead, you'll be next."

Meilin starred in horror at him.

"Goodbye Meilin." Atashi smiled.

Suddenly Meilin felt her feet, her legs, her arms, her whole body, beginning to disappear.

And it hurt.

"N-No!" She gasped.

Atashi let go of her then. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed.

"No! I wont let you hurt them!" Meilin shrieked, trying to fight against the spell that was eating away at her and not allowing her body to move.

Atashi said nothing, he just waved.

The pain unbearable, Meilin screamed.

She fell into darkness.

Sakura sighed, walking down past the school. She still couldn't remember where she was going.

When she heard shouting.

"Atashi!"

"Is that Meilin?" Sakura asked herself, turning into the school courtyard.

Meilin was nowhere to be found.

Curious, for Sakura could hear voices from behind the school, Sakura walked through the courtyard.

Something was wrong. She could feel something dark rising inside her.

_What's going on?_ She wondered.

She continued to walk to the back of the school.

When she saw Meilin standing with Atashi.

Gasping, Sakura duct behind a tree, hiding her presence from them.

Meilin sounded…angry.

"You're the one who attacked Sakura." Meilin said.

"Me? That's impossible, I'd never hurt Saku." Atashi said with a short laugh.

_Attacked me?_ Sakura thought, confused. _I was never attacked._

"Right." Meilin snapped. "I know the truth Atashi. You showed up not long after Sakura was attacked. You're always following her around, trying to get her to go places with you. But I know what would happen if she actually did come with you."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Atashi shot back.

"You'd kill her." Meilin said.

Sakura gasped. _Kill me? W-Why would Atashi want to kill me?_

She thought this over for a few minuets, when suddenly Sakura heard a startled gasp.

Carefully, Sakura peeked around the edge of the tree. Meilin had tried to punch Atashi, obviously, and Atashi had grabbed her fist just in time. Sakura could tell that Meilin was in pain, but was trying not to show it.

Then, Atashi shoved Meilin against the wall of the school. "You won't get in my way again." Atashi hissed.

Sakura gasped and stepped from her hiding place, but she was too late.

Meilin was…disappearing.

"Fuck you! I won't let you hurt Li!" Meilin cried, not noticing that she was slowly dissolving on the spot.

Atashi laughed. "You won't have that choice. Once Syaoran and Sakura are dead, you'll be next."

Sakura gasped and hid behind the tree again, her eyes wide.

"Goodbye Meilin." She heard Atashi say.

Sakura turned to see what was happening.

Meilin had, finally, noticed that she was disappearing. Atashi had stepped away from her, and yet Meilin still didn't move.

_Get out of there Meilin!_ Sakura thought frantically.

But Meilin didn't move. She didn't look like she could.

She looked…in pain.

"N-No!" Meilin cried. "No I won't let you hurt them!"

Atashi said nothing, he just lifted his hand and waved. Just…waved.

Then, Meilin screamed.

Sakura shuddered, Meilin sounded as if she was being stabbed, or worse.

Meilin closed her eyes, passed out, and disappeared completely.

Atashi sighed and laughed softly, turning towards Sakura.

Frightened, and not wanting to be seen, Sakura hid behind the tree again, thankful that she was skinny.

Meilin…was gone. Atashi had done something to her and now she was gone.

And Sakura had just stood there and watched.

Sakura sunk to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. Atashi was gone, thank God.

_I let it happen._ Sakura thought sadly._ I let Atashi hurt her._

But…what had he done to her, exactly? How had he done that?

Sakura was confused and frantic.

She got up, and ran.

* * *

Okay! A bit of a shorter chapter…again. Sorry! Review! 


	10. Lost and Found

**Reviewers  
JessiBeyblade: **Thanks so much! And yeah, I made it kind of obvious that it was Atashi...either that or you are totally clever!  
**Spike-593259: **Thanks! And your wish shall come true...soon. smirk  
**MagicalKagome: **Yeah, I was confused, but thank GOD that's all cleared up now! Glad you like my stories!  
**Cherry Blossom: **Okay, time to answer your many questions...Yes Meilin really did disappear. Atashi has powers because he's a evil sorcerer. He wants the "power" of the Cardcaptors because he's a greedy power hungry bastard. No problem! Everything would have been explain later but...yeah! Thanks for the review!

* * *

_**Author's Note!**  
Omg...the website changed...it took me FOREVER to figure out how to get this new chapter up...lol, maybe I'm just dense, but the whole "change" thing is CONFUSING. But it works fine all the same! Sorry if anything is messed up._

**

* * *

Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Ten: Lost and Found**

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol all sat, bored.

"Let's do something, I'm bored." Tomoyo sighed.

"Me too." Eriol said, smirking at her.

She shot him a glare.

"Anyone know where Meilin went?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No. She just said she had to check on something. Is she cooking at home?"

Syaoran shuddered and shook his head. "No, thank God"

"Well," Tomoyo said, suddenly sitting up. "I know what I can do! I'm going to call Sakura and chat"

"Oh great." Syaoran groaned. "Girl chat"

"Hey, I want details, it's not like your going to tell me everything." Tomoyo said flatly.

"Is that really what you girls do?" Eriol laughed. "Gossip about us guys?"

Tomoyo smirked. "Basically"

She picked up her cell and walked out of the room, dialing Sakura's cell number.

No answer.

"I'll try her house then…" Tomoyo sighed, dialing the number.

"Hello?" It was Touya.

"Hey Touya," Tomoyo sighed. "Is-"

"Oh great." Touya said, cutting her off. "Is Sakura there? I need to talk to her."

"Uh…no, she's not. That's why I was calling. She's not answering her cell either." Tomoyo said.

"I know." Touya sighed. "I've been trying for hours now. She never came home today. Have you seen her?"

"N-No, I haven't." Tomoyo breathed. "Where could she be?"

"She was pretty upset this morning." Touya said. "She had this dream…then she went to go and see that kid"

Tomoyo nodded, though she knew Touya couldn't see her. "I know, Syaoran's here now, I'm at Eriol's house. That's odd, don't you think?"

"What's odd?"

"Normally when Sakura and Syaoran…whatever. Normally after Saku talks to Syaoran she either calls me or comes right to my house or Eriol's. Syaoran told her a lot of stuff about them, so she would have come to find me."

"Do you think…she forgot everything?"

"No doubt about it." Tomoyo said, her anger flaring. She was getting tired of this. "I'm going out looking for her."

Touya said. "Call my cell if anything comes up"

"I will." Tomoyo promised, hanging up her cell and rushing back into Eriol's room.

"What'd Sakura say? That was a fast chat." Eriol smirked.

"Sakura didn't answer." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran said up. "What? What's wrong?"

"She didn't answer her cell," Tomoyo said. "And she's not at home, she never came home. And normally she'd have come right to me, especially since you told her so much, Syaoran"

Syaoran nodded, getting to his feet. "That's true. I'm going looking for her"

"Me too." Eriol said. "Come on Tomoyo!"

Heavy rain was falling all around Syaoran as he ran, soaking through his clothes and his skin.

Eriol was calling him on his cell, they'd split up hours ago, but Syaoran wasn't going to answer it.

No doubt Eriol was trying to get Syaoran to give up and go home.

_I won't give up Sakura, not as long as there's hope._ Syaoran thought, his footsteps echoing off the buildings surrounding him as he ran.

They'd been searching for hours and still no sign of Sakura.

What if she was attacked? Dead?

And what had happened to Meilin? Syaoran had tried to call her, but she wouldn't answer.

Syaoran had searched everywhere for Sakura, nothing. He couldn't find her.

Stopping, Syaoran resting his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. Even he was tired from all the running.

"Sakura…where are you?" He wondered aloud, gazing up around him.

He'd checked the Tokyo tower, the shrine, he house, Tomoyo's house, his house, the school…where else was there to look?

Then, it hit him.

Syaoran broke into a run, his feet pounding on the asphalt. She had to be there, that was the only place left he could possibly think of.

Finally, Syaoran made it to the Penguin Park, the one place that Sakura and he had always gone to. The place where she'd captured many cards.

Even though she didn't remember.

She still had to go there…

He was right.

As Syaoran walked into the playground area, next to the penguin slide, he saw her.

Sakura was sitting on one of the swings, her feet scraping against the wet ground lightly. She was soaked with rain, but didn't seen to notice or care.

Syaoran sighed with relief that she wasn't hurt, and walked over to her. "Sakura?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair was sticking to her face and neck, her clothes clung to her skin. "S-Syaoran?"

Thunder cracked above them and Sakura winced, as if she'd just realized that it was raining.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, taking a seat on the swing next to him. "Tomoyo is worried sick"

"Why did you come?" Sakura asked, her voice was blunt, no emotion. "I barely even know you. Why would you come looking for me?"

Syaoran gaped at her. She'd forgotten.

His hands clenched the chains of the swing tightly, so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "I came…because I wanted to."

She turned to look at him, her gaze confused. "But why? Why would you want to? It's my fault…you shouldn't want to be around me"

Now it was Syaoran's turn to be confused. "What's your fault, what are you talking about?"

Sakura's shoulders began to shake, she turned away from him. "I thought you would have found out by now"

Syaoran stood from the swing he was sitting on and knelt in front of her, his almond eyes fixed on her face. "What Sakura, tell me."

Her emerald eyes met his. "Meilin…I"

Suddenly Sakura broke into waves of tears. She sank onto the ground and buried her face in Syaoran's chest. "I couldn't do anything! He attacked her…I should have helped!"

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her tightly, breathing in the scent of her wet hair. "Shh Sakura. What are you talking about? Tell me"

"Atashi." Sakura cried. "He attacked Meilin. I heard her shouting for him and I followed. She tried to hit him and…I don't know what happened. One minuet she was there, the next she couldn't move and she disappeared into thin air..."

Syaoran gasped. "A-Atashi? He's the one?"

Sakura nodded. "He said he'd kill us. What's he talking about? I don't…I don't get it"

What could he say? If Syaoran told her anything, she'd just forget it. Forget him…

"I don't know what to tell you Sakura." He said softly, pulling away from her slightly. "You have to think back…try to remember"

"Remember? Remember what"

Syaoran took a breath. "Just…believe in your dreams."

Sakura stared at Syaoran. "Believe…in my dreams"

_What does he mean?  
_  
But Syaoran wouldn't say anymore. Instead he hugged her against his chest again.

_Why do I feel so safe with him? Why does everything just seem so…right?  
_  
Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, resting contently against his chest. Though thunder and lighting were above them and rain was pouring down on them, Sakura didn't notice.

Visions were flashing through her mind; pictures of her and Syaoran when they were younger.

_But that's impossible…isn't it?_ Sakura thought._ I thought I only met him a year ago…_

**_(AN: Just so you know, in case you've forgotten, even though Syaoran told Sakura about how they were together, Atashi's spell caused her to forget again. Just in case you forgot!)_**

Sakura shivered, something inside her was stirring, she didn't know what, but it felt good.

_Listen to your heart…_Sakura thought. Just like the little animal had said in her dream. Listen to your heart.

"Listen to my heart…" Sakura whispered.

"What?" Syaoran asked softly.

Sakura looked up at him. "I have to…listen to my heart"

Syaoran smiled, but said nothing.  
_Listen to my heart…_Sakura thought over and over, staring up at Syaoran. Her heart…was telling her something.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned forwards, her lips meeting his.

As soon as their lips touched, something happened. She remembered.

Sakura gasped and broke the kiss, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, his eyes dreamy.

Sakura grinned up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her forehead against his, and rubbed her nose against his. "Hello Syaoran Li"

He laughed. "Um…hello to you too Sakura. Feeling better?"

Sakura nodded. He didn't get it.

"Hello Syaoran Li." Sakura said again. "Son of Yelan"

"You know that Sakura. But why do you say it?" Syaoran asked, his smile gone. He looked baffled now.

"Syaoran Li." Sakura said happily. "The boy who I declared my love for over five years ago right after I caught the Void Card. The boy I love"

Syaoran's eyes grew wide then, not with shock. He looked…unbelieving.

Sakura nodded, holding her star key in front of her. "I think…I need to do something"

Syaoran nodded.

The two stood up, a few feet apart.

Syaoran didn't say anything, he looked to be in shock.

"Key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" Sakura shouted.

Her star key spun around in her palm, glowing brightly. It grew slowly as she chanted, until it was finally almost as tall as she was.  
Grinning, Sakura spun the staff around her head, then let it rest at her side.

"Sa…kura…" Syaoran breathed.

Sakura nodded. "I'm ba-ack!"

"Yes!" Syaoran laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around, the rain flew off them as they spun, creating a small whirlwind of water. "Sakura!"

"I missed you so much!" Sakura cried, hugging her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I left you that night..."

"I'm sorry I was mad!" Syaoran said happily, finally stopping his spins. "God, I missed you."

He brought his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily, tenderly, warmly.

Sakura kissed him back with all she had. She could kiss him now and not be worried about forgetting it hours later.

"I remember now!" Sakura shouted into the rain. "Everything! I remember!"

Sakura raised her staff in the air. "Star Cards!"

A ball of light appeared above her staff, shining bright with the power of her star. The orb broke and out came the Star Cards, flowing around Sakura and Syaoran in a circle.

"I was so stupid!" Sakura giggled. "Not to figure this out sooner."

"You just needed the right…motivation." Syaoran said, kissing her again. He wanted to kiss her forever, to never have to let her go again.

Sakura smirked, parting their lips with a finger. "I think Eriol and Tomoyo deserve to know"

"Awe." Syaoran groaned, nuzzling her neck, causing shivers to vibrate through the Card Mistress. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled. "Plus, I'm cold."

Syaoran sighed and pulled away from her, gripping her hand tightly. "Then let's go"

Sakura nodded and snapped her fingers, the Star Cards disappeared.

They turned and ran, their feet splashing on the ground as they ran through the rain.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review! Corny-ness all the way! YEAH!  
(Yes, Sakura wasn't going to remember at the end of the story, it has to be near the end so she can…never mind. Review and I'll write more!) 


	11. Return of the Card Mistress

**Reviewers  
Cloverluck11: **Showdown soon...  
**MagicalKagome: **Thanks so much!  
**Daddieslittlestar: **Hey! Glad you told me you changed your name! Thanks for the review!

* * *

_**Author's Note!**  
Sadly thsi story is coming to and end...though not for a few more chapters. Just so you know I have TWO more stories on the go, one for Spirited Away (It's actually a lot like this story) and one for Magic Knight Rayearth  
If you want them tell me and I'll post them as soon as this story and "Wings of Darkness" are done!_

**

* * *

**

**Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Eleven: Return of the Card Mistress**

Sakura and Syaoran burst through the doors of Eriol's mansion, laughing at their lack of breath from running.

Syaoran pulled at Sakura's hand, wanting to go into the family room to tell everyone.

Sakura stopped him. "Wait. I want it to be a surprise"

Syaoran smirked and nodded, pulling her towards the door to the family room.

Just as Sakura was about to pull on the door to open it, Syaoran pulled her back, pushing her against the wall lightly.

"I'm so glad your okay." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you Sakura"

"I love you too Syaoran." Sakura smiled, kissing him lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner"

Syaoran sighed and kissed her neck. "I feel bad for Atashi. Once we find Meilin, I'm going to kick his ass"

Sakura giggled softly then pressed her finger against her lips, signaling Syaoran to stop talking.

But he didn't see her gesture, he was too busy kissing her neck.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed him off. "Chill Syaoran"

"Hey, I had to wait a year for this." Syaoran laughed.

With a strangled sigh, Sakura pushed open the doors to the living room, hiding her staff behind her back.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Eriol gasped, getting up from his seat on the couch next to Tomoyo. Keroberos and Yue were there, too.

Once the two guardians saw Sakura, they freaked out, for they didn't know she'd remembered.

Kero went diving off the couch, which was funny considering he was in his true form, and hid behind the other couch. Where as Yue quickly stood and tried to run from the room, but realized that Sakura and Syaoran were in the only exit door.

"Are you two okay?" Tomoyo asked, rushing up to her friend. "You're soaking wet!"

Sakura giggled, her eyes never leaving Yue, who's face had gone bright red. He was trying to hide his wings behind a plant. It wasn't working.

"Oh, we're fine." Syaoran said, a sparkle in his eye. He smiled at Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "And it's the weirdest thing…we found this outside..."

She lifted her hand, revealing to the group her staff.

Tomoyo shrieked and wrapped her arms around Sakura, almost knocking the girl down, where as Kero was joyous and actually did knock her down.

"Get off her!" Yue growled, shoving Keroberos off Sakura.

Tomoyo and Sakura, on the ground, laughed.

"When? How? Oh Sakura I'm so happy for you!" Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura sighed, getting to her feet and hugging Yue, much to the guardian's surprise. "I missed you guys!"

"Hey!" Kero growled.

Sakura smiled and hugged him too. "If you want, you can change back to yourselves. I can handle it"

Kero nodded, his wings closing over his body. Within seconds he was back to being the cute little stuffed animal.

"Sakura!" He cried, hugging her arm tightly. "Do you have any cake? Eriol wouldn't give me any. For a year! Do you know how tragic that was?"

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry Kero, I'll get you some later. But for now-"

"We have to talk about Atashi." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded.

"Atashi?" Tomoyo asked, confused. "What about him?"

"He attacked Meilin." Sakura said.

"W-What?" Tomoyo gasped, cupping her mouth with her hands. "What happened?"

"Meilin went to talk to him," Sakura said. "And he got angry..."

Sakura proceeded to tell the group the rest of the story, about how Meilin had tried to hit Atashi, how he'd pinned her to the wall, and how she'd been in pain and then disappeared.

Once Sakura was done telling the story, the room was silent.

Especially Syaoran.

He stumbled backwards and sat down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. "This is bad. I thought, before, that you just meant she disappeared, she wasn't hurt."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't…know if she really was in pain, but she looked like she was"

"Look on the bright side." Eriol sighed. "At least now we know who to watch out for"

"True." Syaoran said. But his eyes were still wide, his fists clenched in anger. _First he takes the one I love away from me, then he kidnaps my cousin. Atashi is dead, so, so dead._

"But what are we supposed to do about him?" Tomoyo asked. "I mean…since he is from so many years ago, he has no family and therefore no place to live. So we can't go to his home and confront him"

"No, he most likely has a place to live." Eriol said. "But it wont be in this world. Or, at least, it won't be visible to the naked eye"

"So we need magic?" Sakura asked.

Eriol nodded. "Yes. Syaoran," Syaoran looked up. "You're going to have to use your magic, as well as Sakura and I"

"No shit." Syaoran retorted.

"Well, before we do anything," Tomoyo said. "Sakura and Syaoran have to get into some dry clothes. Sakura you can come home with me"

"Why can't I go home?"

Syaoran laughed. "Do you really think Touya will let you go and fight evil once he finds out your back?"

Sakura smiled. "I guess not, no"

"So it's settled then." Eriol said. "We leave tonight"

"Sure." Tomoyo said, grabbing Sakura's arm. "Come on Sakura, I have a new costume for you"

Sakura groaned, following after Tomoyo slowly. "Not another! You really haven't changed have you?"

"Of course not!" Tomoyo smiled.

And they were gone.

Eriol turned to Syaoran, a smile lighting up his face. "So?"

"What?"

"How did she do it? Break the spell, I mean."

Syaoran shrugged, getting to his feet. Is clothes were still soaked. "I just told her to listen to her dreams. Then she said she had to listen to her heart. Then she…kissed me. And then kept saying my name over and over, then she said stuff about our past together"

Kero grinned, he'd decided to stay behind with Syaoran, Eriol and Yue. "Well, no matter how she got back, I'm glad she is. Even if she had to use a kid like you for help"

Syaoran glared at Kero. "Stuffed animal"

"I dare you to call me that again!" Kero snapped.

"Stuffed animal! Stuffed animal! Stuffed animal!" Syaoran taunted.

Eriol rolled his eyes as Kero transformed into his true form and tackled Syaoran to the ground. "Just like old times"

"Eriol! Syaoran! Come quick!" Tomoyo shouted from the front of the house.

Syaoran quickly kicked Keroberos off him and he, Eriol and Yue rushed from the room to the front door.

"Are you alright?" Yue asked as they arrived beside Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. But…look"

They had the front doors open, outside it was still pouring rain, but lighting was flashing more often and thunder seemed to be like a broken record. Cars were stalling in the streets because of the high water level.

"Since when did Tamoeda become Venice?" Eriol asked, his eyes wide at the amount of water in the streets.

"This is Atashi's doing." Sakura growled. "His power…I can feel it"

"This is the first day of his world." Yue said softly.

"What?" Syaoran gawked at the guardian.

Yue nodded at him. "If Atashi gains the Star Cards, then yes, this is what our world will look like, worse, even. Buildings will be destroyed, people will be put into slavery and if they disobeyed, killed. It'll be like a never ending war between Atashi and the world. But no armed forces could defeat him"

"This is bad." Sakura breathed. Opening her palm, a Star Card appeared there. Now that their master was back, the cards were back to normal, too. "Fly Card! Release and disbound!" Sakura shouted, hitting the card with her staff.

The glow from the card flew around Sakura in wispy tendrils, finally landing on her back and fitting themselves as wings.

"Come on Tomoyo." Sakura said, hovering a bit in the air and holding her friend under the arms. "Syaoran, we'll all meet at Tomoyo's hose okay? It's on the highest ground. I'll go and get Touya after this. You get Wei"

Syaoran nodded. "Okay"

With that Sakura flew high into the sky.

"She'll be struck by lightning!" Kero gasped, appearing at Yue's side.

"No." Eriol said. "She's to fast, it'll never catch her"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Syaoran asked. "Kero you come with me to get Wei. Eriol you and Yue bring Ruby-moon and Spinel-sun to Tomoyo's house"

Eriol nodded and he and Yue disappeared back into the large mansion in search of Eriol's two guardians.

"Come on Kero." Syaoran said.

Keroberos sighed, but allowed Syaoran to hop on his back and they, too, soared off into the sky.

XxXxX

An hour later, everyone was at Tomoyo's house. Touya, Mrs. Daidouji, Ruby, Spinel and Wei were all sitting in the living room, sipping tea and wondering what was going on.

"Where's your father?" Syaoran asked Touya, leaning against a wall across the room from him.

Touya shrugged. "He's out of town on a dig or something. He wont be back for a week"

"Good." Syaoran sighed, pacing in front of the group. "You're all probably wondering why we're here"

"No duh." Ruby retorted.

Eriol shot her a glare. "Not now Ruby. But yes, we are here for a reason"

"And that would be…" Ruby said.

"Atashi." Sakura said, she and Tomoyo walking in.

Sakura had changed into Tomoyo's costume she'd made. It was a creamy spaghetti strapped dress that fell well above her knees in a pleated skirt, lined in a pinkish-gold fabric. Sakura's hair had been dried and done too, it fell in slight waves, framing her face nicely, to her shoulders. The boots she wore were also a creamy color with the pink-gold trimming, they rose almost to her knees. In her hand was the staff.

"Atashi?" Mrs. Daidouji asked. "Who is Atashi?"

"A boy at our school." Tomoyo said. She had changed too and was wearing a light blue dress. "Well, we thought he was a boy at our school"

"He's the one who attacked Sakura and erased her memory." Syaoran said. When he'd returned home to get Wei, he'd changed into dark baggy jeans and a dark red t-shirt. "And just recently attacked and kidnapped Meilin. He's actually a sorcerer from thousands of years ago that the former Cardcaptors trapped in the spirit world"

"So let me guess," Touya said. The only reason he didn't jump for joy when he saw Sakura as herself was because he'd been told at his house when Sakura came for him and had been ecstatic then. "He escaped and now he's pissed"

"Basically." Sakura sighed. "And the storm outside, the flooding, is why we came here. Tomoyo's house is on the highest ground and you guys should be able to hold out longer"

"What do you mean, hold out?" Ruby asked.

"She means," Eriol sighed. "That Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and I are going to find Atashi and Meilin. Bring Meilin back and, hopefully, destroy Atashi"

"No way!" Touya shouted, getting to his feet. "I'm not going to let you guys go after that freak after what he did to Sakura!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Chill Touya, okay? It's something that has to be done. Unless you want today to be the first day of the rest of your lives. If so, prepare for a lifetime of misery"

Touya sat down and fell silent.

"Then it's settled." Eriol smiled, clapping his hands together. "We're going after Atashi. Touya, Wei, Mrs. Daidouji, you will all stay here and keep each other safe. Ruby, Spinel, Yue and Keroberos will come with us"

"Okay," Ruby grinned. "Let's go kick some ass!"

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it, just a lot of planning and talking in that chapter. Next few will be better! Review! 


	12. And So it Begins

**Reviewers  
MK: **Hey! Glad your back! Thanks so much for your review with "The Daughter" glad you liked it! And for your question about "Love of War" I won't be writing anymore for animespiral, but I WILL post it and FINISH it on this site, so you don't have to worry! Thanks!  
**Daddieslittlestar:** lol, sorry for the wait!  
**Spike-653259:** Cliffies are so fun though!  
**Sakura-Moonlight:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**

* * *

Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Twelve: And So it Begins**

Wind and rain blew through Sakura's hair, licking at her face. She was on a mission.

Atashi wouldn't get away with what he did to her, Syaoran, everyone.

Her staff gripped tightly in hand, Sakura's wings beat her higher and higher into the air over Tamoeda, her emerald eyes scanning below her for any sign of a dark aura.

But she couldn't feel anything.

With a short sigh, Sakura dove down towards the city. She was happy to be back, being in the air again, the power of the Star Cards flowing through her, felt good.

Not to mention she was back with Syaoran.

_I still can't believe…that I forgot about him._ Sakura thought sadly as she flew through the streets, hovering a bit above the ground, in search of Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo. The group had split up a while ago, but promised to meet back at the school in an hour.

By then the streets were flowing like rivers, cars were ruined, houses were flooded. The people were too worried about themselves to notice a flying girl poking around the city.

Lighting flashed overhead and suddenly a fierce gust of wind blew Sakura to the side.

With a startled cry, Sakura hit a nearby building, hard, and plummeted into the flowing water below.

She surfaced, coughing. Oh yes, Atashi is so going to die. She was, once again, soaked.

Sakura had tried many times to use the water card to stop the rain, or any of her cards to stop the odd weather. But it was no use, she couldn't fight it. They had to get rid of the source.

The current was strong, pulling Sakura down the streets, slamming into cars hidden under the waves.

"This…is getting old." She groaned as her hip hit something hard. She dove under the water, her wings were soaked and thus it would be impossible to fly.

Sakura surfaced again, her emerald eyes searching for a place to get out of the water.

No use. There was noting.

Suddenly, something tugged at Sakura's ankles, pulling her under the water with a sharp gasp.

It was dark, below the surface, and eerie. Sakura tried to look around for what was pulling at her ankle, but it was no use.

She pulled a card out of her pocket and let go of it. The current carried it a bit ahead of her, once it was far enough away, Sakura hit the card with her staff.

The Wind card.

The water suddenly started to spin around her like tornado, until finally, she was standing in the center of a pillar of air.

"The water…it has to be at least three stories deep!" Sakura gasped, looking up thorough the top of the pillar.

She looked behind her. "Damn." Her wings were still soaked and the Wind Card was already being used for something, and if she used the Jump Card, she'd only land in water again.

Then, she got the idea.

Sakura open her hand and thought of the card, it appeared in her hand. The Freeze.

She tossed it into the air. "Freeze Card! Release and disbound!"

She hit the card with her staff and a wave of icy wind swept around her, freezing the tunnel of water instantly.

"Yes!" Sakura grinned, tossing another card into the air. "Jump Card! Release and disbound!"

**XxXxX**

"What took you so long Sakura?" Ruby asked as Sakura jumped onto the roof of the school. The water lever had almost flooded it completely.

"I had a little trouble." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "You're soaking wet! What happened?"

"It got a little windy." Sakura sighed, leaning against him. "I fell into the water, it took me a while to get out."

"Did you find anything on Atashi?" Eriol asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. But I noticed, when I was in the water, that the current was going in a certain direction, every street I went to, the current always head to the center of the city."

"Tokyo tower?" Yue asked. He and Keroberos were sitting on the roof beside Ruby and Spinel.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess."

"So should we go there then?" Syaoran asked, his arms still tightly around Sakura.

"Yeah, we should." Keroberos growled, somehow nosing himself in between Sakura and Syaoran. "But I suggest you take your hands off her."

Syaoran glared at the lion-like guardian. "Why don't you make me you over-sized stuffed animal?"

"Stuffed animal! Do you know who I am?" Kero snarled. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Come on you guys stop it!" Sakura laughed.

"No, I take that bet." Syaoran said, pointing at Kero. "Stuffed animal! Stuffed animal! Stuffed animal!"

Keroberos growled and punched at Syaoran, but he was too quick and jumped out of the way.

"Slowing down in that old age there Kero?" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed Syaoran's hand just as Spinel, who had decided to help Kero, was about to tackle him from behind and pulled him aside.

"Can we go?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Yeah."

"Spinel, Kero, cut it out!" Eriol shouted. "We have Atashi to find!"

Kero sighed and gave up his attempt attack on the Li leader, walking beside Sakura. "Can you fly yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, the wind's too bad."

"Then I'll take you." Kero said. "Hop on."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think that's how we can get there."

"What?" Ruby gasped. "How else are we supposed to get to the tower?"

Sakura smirked, cocking her head towards the water.

"No…way." Ruby shrieked. "You can not make me go in that water! I hate swimming."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Cool it Ruby, Sakura's right. That may be the only way we can get it."

"But Eriol!"

"Ruby."

Ruby sighed and walked, grudgingly, over to the edge of the roof. "Fine, but you, Eriol, so owe me new shoes."

Spinel sighed, shoving Ruby off the edge. She fell, with a short scream, into the water.

Sakura giggled, turning to Syaoran. "Time go to. I hope you're a good swimmer."

Syaoran smirked. "You know I am."

With that he gripped her hand tightly, Sakura gripped Tomoyo's and Tomoyo took Eriol's hand.

"We'll follow you through the air." Yue said, motioning at Spinel and Kero. "When the time comes we'll dive in."

"Okay, be careful." Sakura smiled.

With that, the group of four teenagers jumped into the water.

The water was freezing, and hugged Syaoran's body like a blanket.

He sputtered to the surface. He'd let go of Sakura.

"Sakura!" He Shouted over the waves. The wind was terrible, making it seem as if they were in the ocean in the middle of a hurricane. "Where are you?"

"Over here," Sakura coughed. "Syaoran!"

He caught a glimpse of her over the waves and he dove under, rising again in front of her.

She smiled. "Thought I lost you."

"Ditto." Syaoran said. "Where's Tomoyo and Eriol?"

"Over here!" Eriol shouted over the thunder. He had his arm wrapped securely around Tomoyo's waist, since she had never been the strongest swimmer. "You never said the water was this bad Sakura."

"It wasn't!" Sakura cried. "It's worse! Careful for buildings and cars beneath you!"

"We'll just let the current take us." Eriol nodded, shouting back.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand, holding it firmly. The water was so cold…he didn't know how long he'd be able to last.

They swept down the streets of Tamoeda towards the Tokyo tower, which loomed not too far ahead, only a few minuets.

"What do we d-do one we get there?" Sakura asked. She was shivering.

"First, get warm." Syaoran said. "Then, find Atashi and Meilin."

Sakura nodded.

Suddenly, they heard Eriol cry from ahead of them. "Tomoyo!"

"Shit!" Sakura gasped. "Eriol what happened?"

"Something pulled her under!" Eriol shouted. "I can't find her!"

"Oh no! Do you think it's Atashi's helpers?" Sakura asked.

"He has helpers now?" Syaoran gaped.

Sakura shrugged. "Who knows. We have to find her, Tomoyo can't swim very well."

Syaoran nodded and let go of her hand. They dove under the water.

Eriol was already below, he swam up to them. The water was much calmer underneath.

Syaoran gazed around at their surroundings, all he could see were the streets to the city.

He elbowed Eriol and pointed ahead of them. Tomoyo was floating, unconscious, under the water.

Eriol nodded and the three returned to the surface, gasping for air.

"Yue!" Sakura shouted. "Find Tomoyo! She's over there under water!"

Yue, who had been soaring above them, wondering what the commotion was all about, nodded and dove under the water.

Syaoran held onto Sakura's waist possessively, Eriol treading water beside them, the current still carrying them towards the tower.

"She's been down too long," Sakura breathed, burying her face in Syaoran's shoulder. "Oh my God!"

Syaoran didn't answer her, he and Eriol watched, hopeful, to see Yue appear above the water.

It seemed like ages.

Finally, Yue burst from the waves, water spraying off him and his wings. In his arms was Tomoyo, coughing and gasping for air.

"She's okay!" Eriol sighed.

Sakura looked up, a smile brightening her face. "Thank God!"

They continued floating down the streets towards the Tokyo tower, Yue, Kero and Spinel flying above them. Spinel had, a while ago, dove in the water and picked up Ruby, who hadn't stopped screaming since she touched the water. Now she was sitting on Spinel's back, looking rather pissed.

Soon, they were seconds from the Tokyo tower. Syaoran gasped, his gaze catching something in front of the tower, just in front of the main doors.

A whirlpool.

"Shit!" He hissed. "There's a whirlpool!"

"What? No way!" Eriol gasped, looking up to the sky. "Spinel! Kero! A little help here?"

They nodded and hovered above the three teens.

"Are you okay Tomoyo?" Sakura asked from the water Tomoyo nodded and smiled faintly. "I am. What about you?"

"Talk later." Kero demanded as Syaoran grabbed onto the guardian's paw and climbed onto his back, extending his hand out to Sakura, Eriol had already crawled onto Spinel's back with Ruby. "Get on!"

Sakura nodded and reached up for Syaoran.

He was too far away.

"Sakura come on!" Syaoran shouted.

"I can't!" Sakura cried. "The current!"

The water was pulling her faster and faster towards the whirlpool. Sakura could feel a dark aura creeping closer.

Atashi.

"Sakura no!" Tomoyo screamed as the whirlpool tugged on Sakura's legs, pulling her under.

"No!" Syaoran shouted, watching, horrified, as Sakura's auburn hair disappeared into the dark depths of the water.

He dove in after her.

"No Syaoran!" He heard Eriol cry after him.

Syaoran didn't care, it was too late anyway, he was going to get Sakura.

Again, the water hit him like a million icicles. He could see Sakura in the center of the whirlpool, her arms hugging her staff against her body tightly, her eyes closed.

Syaoran kicked with all his might towards the Card Mistress, the whirlpool swinging him around her tauntingly. It was almost as if Sakura were in a barrier.

_You can't have her Atashi._ Syaoran thought acidly. _Not again!_

With one last kick of his legs, Syaoran reached out and grabbed onto Sakura, hugging her to his chest tightly.

The water swirled round them angrily, pulling them closer and closer to the bottom of the water, where Syaoran could see a dark hole.

_So this is how we find him…

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! And don't worry, Eriol, Tomoyo and the others will show up again. After all, Atashi does have cronies, if you remember the skeletons._


	13. Fall Into Darkness

**Reviewers  
Kawaii Rubber Ducky:** Thanks so much!  
**Sakura-Moonlight:** Good! Weird is GREAT! Because I am weird...supposedly lol  
**MK: **Awe! I'm so TOUCHED! tear Thanks so much!  
**Spike-653259:** Yeah well I like cliffies, they make everything more exciting  
**WEEEEEEEEEE:** Awe! Thanks for adding me to your fav list! You rock!  
**Daddieslittlestar: **Yes, yes I do.

**

* * *

Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Thirteen: Fall Into Darkness**

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly, expecting to hear the sound of waves lapping against stone.

But all he heard was silence and the soft breathing of Sakura, lying next to him.

He sat up, his head throbbed. _Where are we?_

They were in a large room, stoned walls and floor, candles were lit all around them, on the floor and in spaces in the walls. It looked as if they were in a castle, without the furniture.

Syaoran turned to Sakura, motionless on the floor, her auburn hair strewn around her like a light cloud. He nudged her shoulder lightly. "Sakura, wake up"

She sighed and tried to swat Syaoran's hand away. She obviously didn't like to be woken. "No..."

Syaoran laughed and kissed her neck lightly, watching, satisfied, as her skin suddenly rose with goose bumps. Her eyes snapped open. "Unfair!"

Syaoran smirked and brushed from hair away from her face. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded, sitting up slowly. "I remember water…what happened?"

"We fell into this dark…hole." Syaoran shrugged. "I woke up and we were here. I don't know where Atashi is"

Sakura frowned. "Atashi…I can't believe I was so stupid…I couldn't see it"

Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry about it, none of us could see it either"

"Except for Meilin." Sakura pointed out.

Syaoran laughed faintly, but his eyes were frowning. "Yeah…she always could see the darkness in people"

Sakura smiled and got to her feet, Syaoran after her. "So…how do we get out of here?"

Syaoran shrugged and got to his feet, pulling Sakura up with him. There was only one way out of the room…a small opening in the side of the wall.

"Come on." Syaoran said, grabbing Sakura's hand, pulling her along behind him as he walked through the opening.

"I'm scared Syaoran…this place creeps me out." Sakura said softly, gripping his hand tightly. "I can't see anything"

"I can see a light ahead of us." Syaoran answered. "Don't be afraid, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

He heard Sakura sigh as they pressed on, their feet scuffing on the stone floor quietly.

Finally, they came out of the dark tunnel, into a much large room that they had been in before.

Except…half the room was gone, a huge dark crevice in the center of it.

"Oh my God…" Sakura breathed. "It's huge! The walkway's so small…how are we to get across?"

"Very carefully." Syaoran said, pulling her behind him as he slowly walked along the narrow ledge along the crevice.

Just a little beyond the ledge, Syaoran could see a door.

_If we could just get through that…  
_  
He continued to walk, Sakura following nervously after him, when suddenly there was a snap in the air, as if someone had cracked a whip.

"What was that?" Sakura gasped as Syaoran stopped walking, hugging against him.

"I don't…know." Syaoran said, staring down into the dark hole below them.

Who knew where that led, or if it even ended.

"Come on, let's-" Syaoran said, but was cut off when something wrapped itself around his ankles, pulling his feet from under him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped when he fell, quickly getting to her knees to pull him up.

"No stay back!" Syaoran said, not allowing her to touch him. "It's vines…they'll pull you too!"

"But-"

The vines tugged of Syaoran's ankles, jerking him off the edge of the ledge.

"Syaoran no!" Sakura cried, lashing out, grabbing his hands just before he fell into the dark abyss.

"Sakura, don't!" Syaoran begged. "It'll pull you off too!"

"I won't let you go." Sakura said acidly, her eyes closed as she tried to pull him back onto the ledge.

The vines slowly snaked their way up Syaoran's shins and thighs, wrapping tightly around him, pulling him closer into the darkness.

"Sakura please, I don't want you to fall!" Syaoran said.

"And I don't want you to fall!" Sakura cried, when she opened her eyes, Syaoran could see fresh tears. "I don't want to loose you again"

"S-Sakura..."

"I won't let you go Syaoran." Sakura whispered harshly through her tears, her hands gripping Syaoran's more firmly. "I won't!"

Syaoran smiled faintly at her, kicking his feet against the vines.

But it was no use, they were too strong…and still pulling at him.

Syaoran saw Sakura's small frame beginning to slide dangerously towards the edge, but she didn't seem to notice or care.

"Sakura you're going to fall!" Syaoran gasped.

"Then I'll fall with you." Sakura breathed. "Syaoran…please…just hold onto me."

_Who knows what will happen to me if I fall? If Sakura fell with me…then maybe…Atashi will get her. I won't let that happen…He won't have her, not again.  
_  
"Sakura please…go through the door over there." Syaoran said, nodding towards the door beyond the crevice. "I promise I'll find you"

"N-No. Syaoran don't say that!" Sakura sobbed. "Syaoran please!"

Syaoran smiled up at her, his almond eyes sad. "Sakura I love you…I don't want to see you get hurt"

With that he let go of her hands and the vines gave one last tug, pulling him down into the darkness.

"Syaoran no!" Sakura shrieked, reaching down for him, wishing she could still grab a hold of him. But she couldn't. He was gone.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, shimmering tears rolling down her cheeks. "Syao-ran!"

He didn't answer. He couldn't hear here.

_Where did he fall? Is he…alive?_ Sakura thought breathlessly, her eyes shut tightly to keep her tears from falling.

Sakura sat up, leaning her back against the ledge, closing her eyes, trying to hold back the sobs. She was alone.

She finally opened her eyes, breathing evenly, searching for a way out. "I have to save him"

The door that they had been trying to reach…it loomed not far away.

Sakura clenched her fists tightly together, getting to her feet, running towards the door.

Something, however, blocked her way.

"Atashi!" Sakura growled. "Where is Syaoran? What did you do with him?"

"Me? Oh Sakura, don't you know me? I'd never hurt a soul!" Atashi said, looking genuinely hurt.

"That's a lie!" Sakura shouted at him. "I saw what you did to Meilin, I know you've been lying to me! I know you were the one who attacked me on the roof of the tower a year ago. You erased my memory!"

Atashi grinned. "Wow, clever girl. I applaud you Sakura"

Sakura just glared at him, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "Where is he?"

"He's with the others." Atashi smirked down at her. "He won't bother us now"

Sakura's eyed widened. It had been a trap…a trap to get her alone.

Atashi had known that Syaoran would have rather fallen into the darkness then drag Sakura with him.

He'd known what Syaoran would do…

"Bastard!" Sakura shouted, hitting her fists against his chest.

Atashi grabbed her wrists, not allowing her to move more than a few inches from him.

"Let me go!" Sakura cried, fighting against his strong grip.

It was just like before…on the roof. When he'd grabbed her wrists…just before he'd erased her memory. "I don't think so Sakura." He smiled. "I want the power of the Star Cards, more than anything"

Sakura glared up at him. "You'll never get away with this. I'll kill you before I'd ever give you the power"

"Well, I don't need you alive to get the power, so I don't have to worry about that." He smirked.

**XxXxX**

"Let us out!" Syaoran shouted, pounding on the door that he and the others were trapped in. "Atashi you bastard!"

"Give it up Syaoran." Meilin mumbled. "I've tried, for the longest time I've tried. The door won't budge"

Syaoran sighed and sunk to the ground, running his hands through his hair.

When he'd fallen, he thought that he would be the one to go to Atashi, but he was wrong. He'd ended up here, in a small dungeon, with the others. Sakura was alone.

Or, with Atashi.

He'd been quite shocked to find Meilin, almost perfectly all right, along with the others in the cell.

"But we have to get to Sakura." Tomoyo said, leaning against Eriol. "She's out there alone…who knows where Atashi is"

"Probably with her." Meilin sighed. "Who knows, maybe she's dead already"

"Don't say that!" Syaoran growled.

"She isn't." Yue said, leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. "If she were dead, Keroberos and I would be gone. So she's still alive, for now"

Syaoran frowned. Yue was right. Yue and Keroberos' lives were tied to Sakura's, so if she died, they would disappear and the power of the Star Cards would be unleashed.

And Atashi would get it. Somehow, he would get it.

"I wonder how to defeat Atashi…" Eriol said, almost to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Keroberos asked, lying on the floor in his true form, looking rather bored. "Defeat him? Use a Star Card, it's simple"

"No." Eriol said. "Sakura tried to use a Star Card before, remember? When she fell in the water…they wouldn't work. Sakura's magic can't defeat him"

"W-What?" Tomoyo gasped. "But it has to be able to! I mean, so many years ago, the Cardcaptors defeated him"

"Yes, but there were two." Eriol said. "And thought the Star Cards are Sakura's now…her power wont be strong enough"

"What are you saying?" Yue asked.

Eriol shook his head. "I don't know…I guess that there has to be two masters of the cards in order to defeat Atashi"

At that moment, everyone turned and looked at Syaoran.

"What?" He said. "I failed my judgment, remember? I can't possess the cards again"

"Maybe…" Eriol said. "I'm not sure. You still have the power in you Syaoran, you just don't have the cards"

"Wait." Meilin said, getting to her feet. "Are you saying that, if Syaoran and Sakura were to somehow…I don't know, join forces, or powers, that they both would be the Card Masters?"

"Yes." Eriol smiled faintly, looking at Syaoran, his blue gazed interested. "That's exactly what I'm saying"

"But…how?" Syaoran breathed.

"I can't say." Eriol shrugged. "I mean, I don't know"

"Look in your heart." Tomoyo breathed. "Syaoran, that's what you said to Sakura, right?"

"I told her to think." Syaoran said. "She said herself to look in her heart"

"Maybe that wasn't for just her." Yue said. "Maybe…Sakura knows something, or she doesn't realize that she knows it"

"Are you saying…all I have to do is think of an incantation and we'll be able to kill Atashi"

"Maybe." Yue said. "I get what you guys are saying. But…what incantation? I've never heard of such a thing. Once you fail judgment, you can't return to the cards"

"Unless the cards want you." Eriol said. "With the two of you together…the impossible, would be possible"

Keroberos suddenly stood, a deep growl emitting from his throat.

"What's wrong Kero?" Tomoyo asked.

Yue winced. "S-Sakura…she's in trouble"

Syaoran gasped and turned to the door. "No!"

* * *

Okay! Sorry it's a bit shorter. REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! 


	14. Kais and Ani

**Reviewers  
Kawaii Rubber Ducky  
MK  
MidniteDreamer  
Spike-653259  
Omgsogooood  
Cloverluck11

* * *

Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Fourteen: Kais and Ani**

Sakura winced as her body slammed into the cold, stone wall, the air leaving her chest.

She sunk to the floor, her body screaming from the pain of Atashi's beatings.

_Why doesn't he just kill me and get it over with?_ She thought, clenching her fists together tightly.

"Get up Sakura!" Atashi snapped, standing a little in front of the girl, his gaze cold. "Show me that you deserve the Star Cards!"

"You'll never…be able…to…control them." Sakura said, pulling herself off the ground slowly. Warm blood ran down her leg from a deep cut in her thigh, small bits of blood rolled down her cheeks and from the corner of her mouth. Her body was bruised and beaten, but she still went on. "They won't…listen to you"

"They will." Atashi smirked, turning and walking from her, his hands on his hips. They were in a large room filled with candles along the walls and the floor, hanging from cords from the ceiling, dark tapestries draped along the stone walls.

"Come on Sakura." Atashi smiled, turning back to her, his arms spread wide. "Hit me with your best shot. Transform the staff. I will show you that I am more fit to be the Card Master"

"You couldn't do it thousands of years ago." Sakura said acidly, her voice never faltering. "And you can't do it now"

Atashi glared at her. "Then why will you not fight me?"

"Because, you'll loose." Sakura said back.  
He laughed, his voice echoing off the walls and rushing through Sakura's mind. She would hear his voice forever now, every night in her dreams…if, she survived.

"You really think you can defeat me Sakura?" He said. "Think again. The Cardcaptors so many years ago couldn't defeat me, they were forced to lock me in the Spirit World, and even that didn't work. There's no hope"

"There is." Sakura growled. "And as long as there's hope, you will lose"

Atashi chuckled. "Would you like me to take you back, Sakura? Do you want to see the faces of your ancestors as they cringed under my power? What they did to me was the cowards way out. They chose a life knowing that they couldn't defeat me, instead of an honorable death"

_Take me back?_ Sakura breathed. _To see the past Cardcaptors?_

Atashi smirked. "Let's go then."

**_Flashback  
_**"Ani!" A black-haired boy shouted, his eyes wide. "Watch out!"

He dove forwards, wrapping his arms around Ani's waist, tackling her to the ground as a spiral of flames was shot at her.

Ani gasped as the two hit the ground, her long blue hair flowing out around her. "Kais! Kais are you okay?"

Kais nodded, his chocolate eyes filled with joy. "You're okay. I thought you were gonna die"

Ani smiled and got up, pulling the boy with her. "Don't worry about me Kais, I'm fine. Where's Atashi?"

"Over here, children." A dark voice said.

The two Cardcaptors looked up with a gasp, Kais' arm went protectively around Ani's shoulders, his body moving the best it could to stand in front of her.

"Awe, how sweet." Atashi smirked, standing in front of the two, his hands on his hips, a wicked look crossing his handsome face. "Are you going to protect her Kais?"

"From you, I will." Kais growled, pulling his sword form it's sheath. "You can't defeat us, Atashi"

"Can't I?" Atashi grinned. "You two are weak. Even together you can't defeat me"

"We will!" Ani shouted angrily, holding her staff, a tall pink staff with a gold star on it, up towards Atashi. "That's a promise!"

"Oh, I'm terrified." Atashi chuckled.

With a wave of his hands, the ground suddenly started to shake, pieces of earth shooting up, throwing the two teenagers into the air.

"Ani!" Kais shouted, reaching out for the girl.

"Kais!" Ani cried as her body landed with a sickening thud on the ground a few feet away.

"Ani!" Kais gasped. "Ani!"

Atashi laughed. "Pitiful. If you had only been able to defeat her earlier, Kais, you could have the Clow Cards all to yourself. But no, you had to share like a good little boy. Pity, because I would have gotten the Cards easier that way"

Kais stood, glaring up at the older boy. "What do you want from us? The Clow Cards will never obey you! We are their masters, they won't answer to anyone but us"

"Once their masters are dead." Atashi snapped. "They will be free, free for me to capture them"

"There's no way you can do that." Kais snarled, holding his sword at ready, ready to fight. "You are not the chosen one, you don't have the power to lock the cards"

"Oh but that won't matter." Atashi grinned. "I am strong enough, I have my own means to capture them"

Then, he waved his hand again, but this time a wave of water appeared out of nowhere, knocking Kais to the ground.

The water kept coming, swirling around the young Card Master in a twister of water, pulling his limp body off the ground.

"K-Kais!" Ani cried, sitting up, her body pulsing with pain. "Atashi…I won't forgive you if he dies!"

Atashi smirked. "Oh, now won't that be a pity?"

Ani glared at him, her golden eyes fiery. She pulled a card from the pouch at her side and tossed it into the air. "Fly Card! Release and disbound!"

She hit the card with her staff, and the spirit wrapped around her staff until two white wings were at the tip.

Ani hopped on the staff, soaring towards the twister of water that threatened to suck the life from Kais. Without even thinking, she dove into the water, grabbing onto Kais' hand, pulling him from the water with her.

"Kais!" She said. "Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, his hand gripping hers tightly. "A-Ani? Your okay..."

"Let's finish this." Ani breathed, setting down on solid ground. "We can't defeat him…all we can do is send him somewhere where he can't return"

"But what if the he gets out? What if we aren't here to stop him?" Kais asked.

Ani smiled at him. "There will be more Cardcaptors after us Kais, I'm sure of that. I believe that they will have better means than us of Atashi's demise"

Kais nodded and held out his sword as Ani held out her staff.

"Oh, are you two going to try to beat me together now?" Atashi snickered. "Go ahead and try it"

"Power of the day and night, know our plight!" The two shouted.

"Send Atashi away!" Ani shouted.

"Never to return!" Kais finished.

Together they brought their weapons down into the ground. Instantly, a bright light exploded from the ground, shooting itself at Atashi.

"W-What?" He gasped, rising his arms just as the light swallowed him.  
_**End Flashback**_

"So now you know." Atashi smirked.

Sakura gasped, sinking to her knees onto the stone floor. _So they…were the first Cardcaptors…his sword…it was just like Syaoran's. And Ani's staff…was just like mine.  
_  
Sakura pulled her star key from her neck and stared down at it. _They believed in us. Before they even knew that we existed, they believed that we could defeat Atashi…  
_  
Sakura looked up, clutching the key tightly in her hand. "Key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!"

_I won't let them down!_ Sakura shouted in her mind as her key began to spin in her hands, transforming into the Star Staff.

"Finally, now you decide to fight." Atashi smirked. "Come at me then"

"I will, for Kais and Ani." Sakura growled, a Star Card appearing in her hand. "For Syaoran..."

She threw the card into the air, hitting it with her staff. "Maze Card! Release and disbound!"

"The Maze?" Atashi gasped as tall, thick walls suddenly appeared around him, winding around the large room in twists and turns. "Damn it! Clever girl…"

**XxXxX**

Syaoran pounded on the hard wooden door. "Atashi! Sakura!"

"We have to get out of here!" Eriol growled. "That's it!"

He stepped away from Tomoyo, who had been standing beside him, and stood in the center of the room, holding his hand out to his side. "I call upon the power of the day and night. Sun and darkness, unleash your might. Release!"

A glowing gold circle of symbols appeared underneath him, his fast cast in eerie shadows as a large staff appeared in his hand.

"What are you going to do?" Yue asked.

"Bust out of here, what else?" Eriol shrugged, aiming his staff at the door. "I'd move, if I were you, Syaoran"

Syaoran got out of the way. "After you"

With a wave of his staff, a blast of energy was sent at the door.

But it didn't open.

"W-What?" Syaoran gasped. "Come on! Atashi can't be that strong!"

"Syaoran." Yue said. "What if…Keroberos and I gave you our power, just for a while. You could use it to open the door. But Keroberos and I wouldn't be able to help Sakura for a while"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes do it. We need to help her"

Yue nodded and motioned for Keroberos to join him beside the Chinese boy.

With a sigh, Keroberos walked over to Syaoran and pressed his head into the palm of Syaoran's hand. Yue took Syaoran's other hand and closed his eyes.

Instantly, Syaoran felt something flow from his hands into his body, as Yue and Kero began to glow faintly.

"Won't this hurt Sakura's powers?" Tomoyo asked.

"No." Eriol said. "They're giving up their powers to Syaoran. They aren't even going to be here"

"What?" Meilin gasped. "Oh no, look! They're disappearing!"

"Don't worry, they'll be back." Eriol said. "As long as Sakura stays alive."

Soon, Yue and Keroberos had gone completely, leaving Syaoran to stand there, alone, in the center of the room, a faint glow emitting from his body.

"Are you…okay, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. Now, let's test this out"

He pulled his sword off the ground and stood in front of the door. "Force, know my plight, release the light! Wind!" He shouted, hitting a talisman with the flat of his sword.

Instantly, a wave of wind shot at the door, blowing it right off it's hinges and into the wall across from them.

"Wow." Ruby breathed. "That was cool"

"Come on." Spinel said, running out of the room with the others.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm coming"

The group of six ran through the hallway, their feet echoing off the stone walls.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. "Sakura where are you?"

"I can sense her." Syaoran said. "I don't know how, but I can. She's not far"

"You have Kero and Yue's powers now." Ruby shouted. "So you can sense Sakura, just as they could"

Syaoran growled and ran faster, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Besides the beating in his chest, Syaoran could fell something else. It was almost as if he was being beaten, his whole body ached.

_Before, Yue had winced._ Syaoran thought, his chocolate eyes darting through the hallways. _Then he said that Sakura was in trouble. He could feel her pain. Now…I feel this…is this Sakura's pain?  
_  
He clenched his fists tightly as he ran faster, his feet carrying him through the stoned hallways.

_Please Sakura…hold on.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!_


	15. Find the Light

_**Author's Note!  
**Hope you liked the story!  
Thank you SO much to all the reviewers! You know who you are! (And because of the new rule, I can't say who...lol)_

**

* * *

Please, Don't Forget  
Chapter Fifteen: Find the Light**

"Sakura…" Atashi said tauntingly, walking slowly through the walled maze. "Come out, come out…wherever you are"

Sakura huddled against a wall on the other side of the room from him, his voice echoed so greatly, she couldn't tell where he was in the maze.

"Shadow Card." Sakura whispered, the card appearing in her hand. "Show me where Atashi is"

She hit the card as quietly as she could, and instantly the hooded spirit appeared before her.

"Find Atashi." Sakura commanded. "Show him to me"

The spirit nodded and evaporated into the ground.

Sakura breathed deeply, closing her eyes, hugging her staff tightly against her chest. _Please…someone help me._ She winced when she ran her hands down her arms and legs, feeling for any broken bones. Nothing, just a lot of bruises and cuts.

Tomoyo's dress is ruined. She thought with a faint smile, looking down at the creamy cloth, what was left of it, that covered her body.

"Oh Sakura!" Atashi chanted. "Where for art thou?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as the Shadow Card appeared in front of her, Atashi's shadow beside him.

He's not close, but not far. Sakura thought. "Shadow, show me where the door is"

The spirit nodded and disappeared again, reappearing moments later with another shadow.

"The door…it's not far." Sakura breathed. "Thank you Shadow"

The spirit nodded and began to glow, disappearing back into it's card.

Sakura sighed and opened her palm, another card appearing in it. The Jump.

She hit the card. "Jump Card! Release and disbound!"

Instantly she leapt into the air, landing on the tall stone maze walls. The door was just ahead of her, not far…if she could make it without Atashi seeing her.

Sakura tossed another card into the air, The Fly, and hit it with her staff, the familiar feeling of the spirit wrapping around her made her smile.

Soon she was hovering in the air, beautiful angel wings attached to her back.

She flew towards the door, keeping an eye out for Atashi.

"There you are!" His voice laughed.

Sakura gasped and turned, just in time to see a spiral of flames shoot itself at her.

She screamed and dove to the side, rolling in mid-air to avoid getting burned.

"Nice dodge Saku." Atashi laughed. "Now come on down from there"

"I think not." Sakura growled, swooping towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" She heard Atashi shout.

Before Sakura knew what was happening, thick black vines shot from the stone floor, reaching up at her from inside the maze.

"No!" Sakura gasped, flying higher, to the roof. She was trapped, and the vines kept slithering up towards her.

"Sword Card!" Sakura shouted, tossing the card into the air, hitting it with her staff. "Release and disbound!"

Instantly, her staff transformed into a large, sharp sword, with Sakura used to cut the vines away from her as she flew towards the door.

The black vines kept shooting up at her, trying to tangle around her ankles, arm, and body. But Sakura kept hitting them away, the door, her freedom, coming closer and closer with every beat of her wings.

Then Sakura realized…the maze was gone.  
_  
Oh no!_ She gasped, hitting some vines away from her with the sword. _I used too much power! It's gone! Then…where's Atashi?_

She turned, just in time to see a spiral of water shoot at her.

Sakura gasped as the funnel hit her, sending her flying towards the ground.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice shouted.

She felt strong arms wrap around her body as she fell, and then there was a soft thump, and she opened her eyes.

"S-Syaoran?" She gasped.

He smiled down at her. "You're okay, thank God"

She smiled. "I thought you-"

Her words were, however, cut off when a spiral of flames came flying down at the two, forcing Syaoran to dive out of the way.

The two teens were sprawled on the stone floor, wincing slightly under the pain from the impact.

"That was smooth." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sakura laughed.

"It seems you've finally shown up, dear Syaoran." Atashi smirked Syaoran and Sakura quickly to their feet, Syaoran's hand going out in front of Sakura, as if to protect her, his glare on Atashi was icy.

"Atashi"

Atashi waved faintly. "You are becoming quite the bother, Syaoran, you know that, right?"

"I enjoy it." Syaoran said tonelessly.

Atashi glared at him. "I will finish this now. You and the Card Mistress will die"

"Not if we can help it." Sakura smirked, grabbing Syaoran as Atashi sent a coil of black vines at them.

The two hit the ground, again, Syaoran's body covering Sakura's protectively.

"Sakura, we have to combine our powers." Syaoran hissed in her ear. "It's the only way we can defeat Atashi"

"Combine our powers? What do you mean?"

Syaoran smirked, tossing a talisman into the air and hitting it with the flat of his sword. A wave of fire curved around the vines, reducing them to ash.

He turned back to Sakura and brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Syaoran pulled away from her, his eyes glinting with excitement. "We must become one Sakura. Share the power of the Star Cards"

Sakura nodded, understanding what he was saying. "But how?"

Syaoran smiled. "Look into your heart, Sakura"

Sakura nodded, getting to her feet, pulling Syaoran up with her, her emerald gaze fixed on Atashi.

"We can do it." She breathed, gripping Syaoran's hand in hers. "We can"

"You will not escape me. I will have the power!" Atashi shouted.

The ground began to shake violently under Syaoran and Sakura, large cracks and crevices appeared, threatening to swallow the two into a black oblivion.

But, for some reason, they did not fall.

Sakura clenched her staff horizontally in front of her, Syaoran doing the same with his sword. Their eyes closed, they prayed.

"What are you doing?" Atashi growled, sending dark vines shooting at the two.

The vines got inches from them, and hit a barrier, sending Atashi's attack flying back at him.

Sakura smiled faintly, her eyes shut tightly, gripping her staff with all her might.

_Sakura._ A familiar voice said in her mind.

_S-Syaoran?_ Sakura thought, shocked. _What's happening?_

It's working, that's what. Syaoran said in her mind, his voice tinted with amusement. _I love you Sakura._

Sakura smiled._ I love you too. Now, let's finish this.  
_  
She opened her eyes then, only to find herself gazing into Syaoran's amber gaze, a smile slighting up his handsome face.

"Let's do this." He said softly.

Sakura nodded and turned to Atashi, who was glaring acidly at the two, unable to get through their barrier.

"How can you do this? Ani and Kais were never able to do this!" Atashi shouted.

"Well, we aren't them." Sakura said, holding her staff in front of her, Syaoran holding his sword in front of him.

"Keys of the day and night," They chanted together, their voices mixing together eerily. "Show us your power and find the light! Release!"

Instantly, a powerful wind swept through the room, circling around Syaoran and Sakura like a tornado, bringing pieces of the stone floor around them.

The Star Staff began to glow, as did Syaoran's sword, and the two teens let go of their weapons and gripped hands.

"Find the light!" Sakura shouted.

A blast of light exploded from the staff and sword, sending Atashi flying backwards into a nearby wall, but leaving the two teens standing.

When the light finally faded, Sakura's staff and Syaoran's sword hovered in front of them.

But they were different.

Instead of a star being on Sakura's staff, there was now a crescent moon, and on the hilt of Syaoran's sword, was the sun.

Spinning around them, were the Star Cards.

But they were no longer Star Cards.

"Duo." Syaoran breathed, taking his sword from the air as Sakura took her staff. "They're Duo Cards"

Sakura smiled. "We did it!"

"Care to test them out?" Syaoran smiled.

"Don't mind if I do." Sakura said, turning to Atashi.

"Don't' think that, just because you got some new sticks and cards that you can defeat me." Atashi snarled, raising his hand into the air.  
"I am all powerful! No one can defeat me!"

"Oh shut up." Sakura growled, tossing a card into the air. "Earth Card!"

"Fiery!" Syaoran shouted, tossing a card into the air.

They hit the cards at the same time, and instantly the spirits of the Earth and Fiery burst from them, shooting at Atashi.

"W-What?" He gasped. "No!"

The two spirits tangled themselves around Atashi, both burning and crushing him.

He cried out in pain, his screams echoing off the walls of the crumbling building.

"Now." Syaoran smiled, holding a card between two fingers, smiling wickedly at Sakura. "We finish this!"

Sakura smiled and nodded as Syaoran tossed the card into the air.

"Void Card!" They shouted. "Release!"

They hit the car at the same time, and a blast of light shot from it, wrapping itself around Atashi.

"NO!" He cried.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura, holding her against his chest, as a blinding light broke out through the room, a powerful wind knocking the two to the ground.

When the dust finally cleared and the light was gone, Sakura opened her eyes, only to find herself on the street outside the tower, Syaoran lying beside her, his arms wrapped protectively.

The rain and clouds were gone, the water was gone, the castle was gone…Atashi was gone.

"We did it." Sakura breathed, the sunlight shinning down and she and Syaoran. "We did it! Syaoran we did it!"

She grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

Syaoran groaned and rolled onto his back so Sakura was on top of him, his eyes fluttering open. "Sakura…did it…work?"

Sakura grinned down at him. "Look for yourself you silly boy! Look!"

Syaoran sat up, his arms still around Sakura, and looked around, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

"He's…gone"

"And we are one." Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. "Card Master and Mistress of the Duo Cards"

Syaoran smiled, hugging her against him tightly. "Thank God, now things can get back to normal"

"Of course." Sakura grinned, looking up at him. "I love you."

Syaoran smiled, pressing his lips against hers.

Sakura sighed and fell into the kiss. Over the year she'd lost her memory…how she'd missed his kisses.

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" A familiar voice said.

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran and smiled up at Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Spinel, Ruby, Yue and Kero, who were all standing around  
them.

"You guys are okay!" She grinned getting off Syaoran and wrapping her arms around Yue.

"Of course we are." Kero smirked, turning to Syaoran, who was getting to his feet. "So, you did it kid"  
"I wouldn't call me kid, if I were you." Syaoran said tonelessly to Kero. "After all, I am one of your masters now"

Kero gaped at him. "What? That wasn't in the job description!"

"Too bad." Syaoran sneered at Kero. "You have to put up with me"

"Not unless I kill you." Kero growled, tackling Syaoran to the ground.

Sakura laughed as Eriol and Tomoyo rested their arms around her shoulders. "They'll never change, will they?"

"Guess not." Eriol smiled. "You have a lot to put up with Sakura"

"Oh, but it's worth it." Sakura sighed, a bright smile lighting up her face.

* * *

THE END!  
Hope you liked it! Review!

HERE IS A PREVIEW TO AN UPCOMING CARD CAPTOR SAKURA STORY! (Written by me, of course)

Wow, that was the first time I'd ever seen anyone stand strong under Touya's glare.

The guy was hot, and brave. Too brave for his own good.

Wait. Did I just say hot?

Yeah…I did. What? He was hot! He had the whole sexy rock star look. You know; sexy/messy chocolate hair, brilliant eyes, handsome face, good looking body, worn jeans and a clean cut dark green t-shirt. He was at least sixteen, most likely seventeen.

But still, his hotness would have no effect on Touya.

I got to my feet just as the boy did, my bags in my hands. "Touya, it's okay. It was an accident. Right?"

The boy shot me a look, not a very friendly one, but I guess he figured I was trying to save his ass from getting kicked, so he nodded. "Yeah, an accident."

With that said he brushed past us. I swear I heard him mumble. "Stupid chick."

Oh he would so pay for that later. Next time I saw him, which I doubt I would, he was so going to get it, big time.

I had a size seven pair of Jimmy Choo sandals in my bag, and when you were hit with one of those, it hurt, a lot.

"You okay?" Touya asked.

I nodded, turning and watching as the boy stood, waiting for the elevator.

Touya and dad walked into their room, which was across from mine, and shut the door. So I was left alone in the hallway with the boy.

It's not like he was close to me or anything, but he was still there.

I set my bags on the floor and slipped my key into the lock, smiling when I heard the familiar click of the lock.

I tossed my bags in the room and before I walked in, I tossed another look at the boy over my shoulder. Only to find that he was watching me.

So I gave him a very nice gesture with one finger, just to show how much I cared.

Then I walked into my room and closed the door.


End file.
